Thinking Of You
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Gaara es el Kazekage y Matsuri su asistente. Últimamente ella no suelta esa porquería y eso a él lo va a desesperar.¿Un Gaara confundido y una Matsuri sonrojada?¿Confusión?¿Desesperación?¿Diversión?¿Amor?.Oh pero los hermanos “Sabaku No" tienen un plan.
1. Capitulo 1: Porquería de libreta

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del ¡Oh todo poderoso! Kishimoto-San. Todos responden: _¡¡__Amén!!_

**Advertencias:** Este FanFic incluye groserías y algunos pensamientos por parte de los personajes un poco subidos de tono, más adelante contenido Lime.

**Sinopsis:** Él jamás fisgoneó en la vida de los demás, él jamás se metía con las cosas y pensamientos privados de otros, él es el Kazekage y no tiene tiempo ni interés chismes o cotilleos...pero desde que Matsuri empezó a escribir "quien-sabe-que-cosas" en esa porquería de libreta empezó a sentir que averiguar que cruzaba los pensamientos de su ex alumna y actual asistente no tenia nada de malo.

Por supuesto es un GaaMatsu con un leve pero conciso NaruHina y ShikaTema.

**Dedicatoria:** Este es mi segundo FanFic de Naruto, pero seguramente el primero en publicar, va dedicado a los amantes del GaaMatsu.

**Thinking Of You**

**Capitulo 1:** Porquería de libreta, jodida confusión

Silencio...esa era la palabra exacta que podría describir el estado actual de la oficina de Sabaku no Gaara, el quinto Kazekage. También se podría decir que estaba en calma, quietud o en tranquilidad...pero no era así, ya que en ese instante el líder de la aldea no estaba ni en calma, quietud o tranquilidad.

El en toda su vida nunca había sido alguien entrometido, dejaba a los demás con sus pensamientos y él se quedaba con los de él…simple...sin complicaciones. Siempre había creído que tratar de fisgonear en la vida de los demás era mera perdida de tiempo, por eso, siempre se disgustaba al oír cotilleos por la calle, metiéndose en la vida de otros, hablando sobre su vida privada a sus espaldas, divirtiéndose a costa de los problemas ajenos…para él…era simplemente falto de respeto además de ser totalmente indebido.

Por eso últimamente no se sentía tan tranquilo consigo mismo, ya que, si creía todo eso… ¡¿Por qué demonios seguía obsesionado con lo que _allí_ estaba escrito?!

Y es que era jodidamente frustrante verla a _ella_ en sus ratos libres sentada en su escritorio de asistente del Kazekage, en los pasillos o hasta sentada en el piso..._**escribiendo**_.

—Toc toc —Escuchó Gaara que decía una voz muy familiar.

—Kankuro —Fue su única respuesta mientras lo miraba fijamente, y es que desde que había sido nombrado líder de la aldea él no se molestaba en golpear, simplemente entraba como "Pedro por su casa" y cuando ya estaba en la oficina simplemente decía _"Toc Toc", _solo para avisar de que se encontraba allí.

—Buenos días Kazekage-sama —Dijo con tono divertido—. Le veo un poco estresado ¿le gustaría quizás una tacita de café o quizás un poco de _sake_? —Preguntó el marionetista a punto de estallar de risa.

—Dime que quieres Kankuro —Dijo Gaara en tono frío, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Últimamente se llevaba mucho mejor con sus hermanos, no podía decir que perfectamente, pero sí _mucho mejor_ ya que _mucho_ era la palabra clave. Temari y Kankuro ahora pasaban mucho mas tiempo con el, ya no tenia el Shukaku...ya no debía preocuparse de nada, excepto por _esa porquería_. Quizás no lo demostrara sonriendo, ya que él no era así, pero debía aceptar que ahora sus hermanos lo trataban con tanto cariño, esmerándose por cuidarlo y hacerlo sentir querido, sentía que su corazón cada día dolía menos...y todo gracias a ellos y claro está, gracias a _ella_.

— ¿A caso quieres deshacerte de mi? —Preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

— ¿Es tan obvio? —Respondió haciendo otra pregunta, sin poder evitar dejar salir un deje de diversión.

—Bueno bueno dejémonos de tonterías hermanito —Dijo acercándose a su escritorio, haciendo que no notaba la clara expresión de Gaara que decía "_Tú eres el de las tonterías_" —. Aquí traigo el informe de mi ultima misión —Dijo entregándoselo.

— ¿Porque no se lo dejaste a Matsuri? —Preguntó dejando a un lado el informe—. Sabes que estoy lleno de trabajo como para que tú me pongas más, te he dicho miles de veces que...

—í si, ya lo sé, me has dicho miles de veces que los informes de las misiones se las deje a Matsuri cuando estas en época de mucho trabajo —Repitió el ninja, aburrido de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

Gaara solo posó sus ojos aguamarina sobre él, mirándolo sin expresión alguna, no le agradaba que lo citaran como si fuera un tipo que se la pasaba dando sermones y regaños.

—Se lo que piensas y sí, te la pasas dando sermones —Dijo el marionetista para después soltar una carcajada—. ..Sabes que es broma Gaara —Dijo al notar que un seguía mirándolo de forma penetrante.

—Como sea, si lo sabes, ¿porque no lo hiciste?

—Son las tres... —Respondió Kankuro, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Demonios —Masculló Gaara en un susurro imperceptible.

Todos los días a las tres en punto de la tarde, Matsuri tenía permiso para parar su trabajo e ir a almorzar. En un comienzo ella siempre entraba a la oficina y decía que regresaría en una hora, el tiempo que tenia para comer, y preguntaba si necesitaba algo más antes de que se fuera. Como siempre él contestaba un simple _"No, gracias"_ .Ella fue perdiendo la costumbre de hacerlo, hasta qué, dejo de hacerlo por completo.

—Bien, no importa —Dijo Gaara en tono tranquilo, intentando restarle importancia, pensando que quizás hoy _ella_ si iría a comer.

—De acuerdo —Dijo el Jounin, dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina—. Recuerda no llegar tarde, hoy es viernes de película —Añadió Kankuro, sonriendo.

Desde hacia alrededor de un año, se había hecho costumbre que los hermanos _Sabaku No_ se reunieran todos los Viernes a ver una película cualquiera, después de que Gaara y Kankuro tuvieran que comer la cena que Temari preparaba. La verdad la cocina no era lo de ella, si algo no estaba crudo era porque estaba quemado, pero ellos siempre sonreían y se lo comían fingiendo que todo estaba delicioso y ella era una excelente cocinera. El pelirrojo pensaba que seria demasiado cruel de su parte no hacer esto, ya que se notaba que la kunoichi se esforzaba mucho para hacer la comida y además no podía ocultar que le gustaba saber que se dedicaba a la cocina solo por él y su hermano, lo hacia sentir bien.

—Descuida —Contestó Gaara—. Llegaré a tiempo.

—Recuerda sonreír cuando Temari nos pase la cena de hoy —Agregó el otro sonriendo, causando que en la boca de su hermano menor se curvara un poco hacia arriba, casi causando una media sonrisa.

—Y Gaara —Dijo Kankuro, cuando estaba apunto de salir, con la mano en el picaporte—. Por si quieres saber, _ella_ esta de nuevo en el corredor del segundo piso, escribiendo...como ya es costumbre —Dijo para después cerrar la puerta.

Un sonoro gruñido salió de la boca del Kazekage, ya estaba mas que arto y es que desde hacia dos semanas su ex alumna y ahora asistente, Matsuri, andaba de aquí para allá con una pequeña libreta escribiendo cuando tuviera oportunidad quien sabe que cosas que la hacían sonreír y suspirar. Como ya había dicho, el pelirrojo nunca fue un chismoso, no se metía en la vida de los demás pero ¡era insoportable! y lo mas frustrante es que no sabia el porque. Lo único que sabia con certeza era que cada vez que la veía tan sonriente escribiendo sus cosas en esa endemoniada porquería no podía evitar cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el entrecejo.

Había oído que las chicas escribían sus sentimientos en un _diario_ o algo así, no era el caso de Temari claro está, ella no era de esas chicas…Pero había oído una vez a su amigo Naruto decir algo así como que había encontrado el diario de Hinata, y estaba encantado con lo que su novia escribía sobre el en el famoso diario.

Entonces, ¿seria que esa cosa de Matsuri era un _diario_? Y...si suspiraba, se sonrojaba y sonreía todo el tiempo que escribía en esa cosa era porque… ¿Estaba enamorada?

"_Imposible_"pensó el pelirrojo, terminando de leer unos papeles, ¿de quien estaría su ex alumna enamorada? Y además, el como su sensei y amigo ¿no tenia el mínimo derecho de saberlo?, bueno quizás no eran los mejores amigos pero se llevaban bastante bien ¿verdad?, ¿no tenia ni un pequeño derecho de saber quien era el causante de sus suspiros?, ¿de conocerlo y presentarse como sensei de Matsuri? y ¿de estrangularlo lentamente por robarse el cariño de **su** alumna?

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando aquello, mientras se tomaba la cabeza confundido, incluso mareado, pensar todo aquello lo hacia sentir frustrado ¿qué carajo le estaba ocurriendo?

—Sumimasen (Perdón) Gaara-Sama —Dijo una vocecita interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Ya regresé de comer, ¿necesita algo?

—Descuida Matsuri, no necesito nada por ahora —Respondió el pelirrojo, mientras empezaba a leer otro montón de papeles, fingiendo de modo perfecto que nada ocurría.

—Bien, estaré afuera terminando de revisar algunos informes, por si me necesita Gaara-Sama —Dijo Matsuri, saliendo de la oficina.

Pero antes de que desapareciera por la puerta, Gaara pudo notar que ella tenia bajo su brazo la pequeña libreta, estaba entre abierta, y tenia el dorso de la mano con la cual la llevaba ligeramente untado de tinta negra, seguramente ese día tampoco había comido nada y seguramente...acababa de escribir en _eso_.

Otro gruñido salio de la boca del Kazekage mientras se cruzaba de brazos, frustrado y molesto.

* * *

Que la divina prominencia este contigo

**Wolfwood**

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, ¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren el siguiente capitulo? ¿Reviews? ¿Besos? ¿Abrazos? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Cuchillazos?..._No nó .._Olviden eso último, por favor.


	2. Capitulo 2: “Observas sin ser detectado”

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del ¡Oh todo poderoso! Kishimoto-San. Todos responden: _¡¡Amén!!_

**Capitulo 2: **"Observas sin ser detectado"

Gaara suspiró, eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche. Tenía que terminar eso pronto ya que sus hermanos lo esperaban en 20 minutos en casa para ver una película que, seguramente, seria una comedia porque le tocaba elegir a Kankuro.

—Suficiente por hoy —Dijo diez minutos después, levantándose de su silla y suspirando, cansado. Arregló todos los papeles sobre su escritorio y salió de la oficina.

—Que pase buena noche Gaara-sensei —Escuchó decir detrás de él, se giró y vio a una sonriente Matsuri, que parecía seguir leyendo algunos informes.

—Matsuri —Dijo Gaara, algo extrañado, no sabia porque pero creía que ya se había ido—. ¿Que haces acá tan tarde?

— ¿Tarde? —Repitió la chica—. Pero si normalmente me quedo acá hasta las once, Gaara-sensei.

Gaara la miró lentamente, ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca se había preguntado a que hora se iba la pequeña chica a "su casa".

—Deja eso Matsuri —Dijo con su típico tono frío—. Se hace tarde, vámonos.

No era una sugerencia, era una orden..._él_ no dejaría que _ella_ se marchara casi a la madrugara, cualquier cosa le podría pasar.

—Ha…Haí —Dijo la castaña, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas—. Pero déjeme llevar esto a su oficina Gaara-sensei.

Como respuesta solo recibió un ligero cabeceo como afirmación.

Matsuri tomó una torre de informes y entró a la oficina del Kazekage.

Gaara suspiró y miró el reloj, ya iba tarde, Temari se molestaría…no lo diría…pero se molestaría.

Entonces lo notó. Estaba allí sobre la silla en la que ella se encontraba sentada hace tan solo unos segundos, lo que lo había hecho salirse literalmente de sus casillas como hacia mucho tiempo no pasaba, allí sobre la silla de Matsuri se encontraba la famosa libreta, solitaria, sin el constante cuidado de su dueña tentando al joven pelirrojo a tomarla.

—Hmp —Murmuró Gaara sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Que estoy pensando?, lo que haya en esa cosa no me importa —Dijo recostándose contra una pared y cruzando los brazos. Pero aun así no pudo dejar de mirar lo que se encontraba torturando sus pensamientos, se había desesperado tanto con aquello que hasta Kankuro lo había notado...

**Flash Back**

Kankuro había entrado esa mañana, como siempre, sin tocar la puerta a la oficina de su hermano menor y lo que vio le causó tanto gracia como curiosidad.

El joven pelirrojo se encontraba parado junto a una de las ventanas, que dejaban ver la parte trasera del edificio del Kazekage (que era una zona muy amplia que siempre había utilizado este para entrenar con su primera y única alumna: Matsuri) Estaba cruzado de brazos y observaba algo sin siquiera pestañear.

Kankuro picado por la curiosidad se acercó lentamente a la ventana, creyendo que obviamente Gaara ya lo había notado y se giraría para alejarse de la ventana o le preguntaría que hacia allí, pero extrañamente esto no sucedió.

El marionetista llegó junto a la venta y lo que vio en la extensa zona para entrenar lo dejo de una pieza:

Matsuri se hallaba recostada contra el único árbol que allí se encontraba, este daba poca sombra por lo cual la joven kunoichi estaba justo donde el sol no le pegara en el rostro, sonriente y ligeramente sonrojada…se le veía tan contenta como hacia mucho no la veía y había algo que le llamó mucho mas la atención.

— ¿Que es eso? —Cuestionó el hermano mayor en voz alta, refiriéndose a lo que Matsuri tenía en las manos.

—No lo sé —Contestó el Kazekage, frunciendo mas el entrecejo—. Pero lleva con eso casi una hora.

Kankuro abrió los ojos y sonrío, divertido.

— ¿Llevas allí parado casi una hora, Gaara? —Preguntó sonriendo aún más.

El aludido bajó la mirada, sonrojándose tan ligeramente sobre su piel de porcelana que Kankuro no lo pudo notar, pero el pelirrojo si lo pudo sentir.

—Que ridiculeces dices Kankuro —Dijo dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio—. ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para andar contemplando la aldea por casi una hora? —Le contestó mientras se sentaba y simulaba que leía unos pergaminos que su asistente le había entregado esa mañana.

—En realidad, no creo que hallas estado contemplando la aldea casi una hora Gaara —Dijo haciendo que su hermano menor lo mirara con algo de superioridad—. Creo que has estado casi una hora contemplando como _Matsuri_ hace _quien sabe qué_ con _esa cosa_ que tiene en las manos.

—Es una libreta —Contestó, sin pensar, el pelirrojo, algo molesto ya que ese ultimo comentario era bastante acertado y no le agradaba que Kankuro se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Creí que no sabias que era, Gaara —Replicó el ninja, quien ahora tenia la mirada de superioridad.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan perspicaz? —Cuestionó Gaara, intentando algo forzadamente cambiar el tema.

—No lo sé…quizás al mismo tiempo que tú empezaste a espiar a Matsuri cada vez que se pone a escribir en su _libreta._

Una extraña tensión se formo en el aire, ninguno de los dos hermanos rompía el silencio, solo se miraban fijamente.

—Yo no espío a nadie —Sonó la voz del pelirrojo, rompiendo el prolongado silencio.

—Bien entonces digamos que "Observas sin ser detectado".

—Tsk, no tengo tu tiempo Kankuro.

—Descuida, se que prefieres emplearlo "observando la aldea" —Dijo haciendo comas con los dedos.

Se formó otro largo e incomodo silencio hasta que Kankuro suspiro y sonrío a su hermano.

—No tiene nada de malo —Dijo mirando hacia la ventana—.Y sabes que me refiero a que hallas estado allí paradote mirando a Matsuri —Dijo mirándolo a él de nuevo—. …Y sabes que es verdad Gaara —Añadió apresuradamente notando que este iba a replicar.

—Se que estas algo preocupado por saber que es lo que tanto hace y eso es porque _ella_ te preocupa y eso no tiene nada de malo, porque la quieres como tú amiga, como tú alumna. —Continuó Kankuro, mirando a su hermano—. Así que deja de mirarme así y sigue trabajando que ella ya dejo de escribir.

— ¿Como lo…?

Kankuro señaló el reloj, faltan cinco minutos para las cuatro, la "hora de almorzar" de Matsuri había terminado y ella seguramente ya debía ir en camino de regreso a su puesto de trabajo. Siempre llegaba a tiempo porque sabía a la perfección que a Gaara no le gustaban los retrasos.

Gaara solo asintió y siguió leyendo, esta vez en serio, los pergaminos.

Kankuro lo miró y agregó

—Como no agregaste nada o discutiste conmigo quiere decir que tengo razón —Dijo haciendo que el Kazekage se sintiera un poco incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado aun a hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos y era la primera vez que hablaba de algo parecido con su hermano—. Por lo que cada vez que la vea por allí escribiendo te avisaré —Comentó riéndose de la expresión que estaba poniendo el pelirrojo—. Para que así puedas observar tranquilamente "la aldea" —Agregó para salir, apresuradamente de la oficina, antes que su hermanito le aventara lo que tuviera mas cerca.

"_Si las miradas matasen..._" Pensó Kankuro, ya afuera de la oficina, mientras saludaba a Matsuri al verla pasar y dejaba escapar una risita al verla llevar su libreta.

**Fin Flash Back**

— ¿Acaso soy tan mal ninja que Kankuro me descubrió observándola antes? —Se cuestiono Gaara en voz alta para después preguntarse en su fuero interno desde hacia cuanto la observaba…

"_Eso es simple"_ Pensó el chico _"Desde que Temari le regalo esa __**porquería**__"_ suspiró molesto _"Y no se para que demonios se la dio...no era el cumpleaños de ella, el día de la kunoichi o algo parecido para que andará dándole regalos..."_ Pensaba para después decirse a si mismo que eso no importaba, que eso debería darle igual y simplemente dejarlo pasar.

—Listo —Dijo la sonriente kunoichi, saliendo de la oficina y recogiendo sus cosas, incluida _esa porquería de libreta._

—Bien —Dijo como toda respuesta Gaara, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida de las oficinas, seguida por su sonriente asistente y _esa porquería._

* * *

Que la divina prominencia este contigo

**Wolfwood**

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por ahora!... ¡Review's!


	3. Capitulo 3: Apuestas

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del ¡¡Oh todo poderoso!! Kishimoto-San. Todos responden: _¡¡Amén!!_

**Capitulo 3:** Apuestas en una partida de Poker

Gaara se detuvo a solo unos pasos de la entrada del enorme departamento que compartía con sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro ,en la torre del Kazekage, dándose cuanta de lo entupido que había sido

_"Era demasiado tarde"_ Recordó molesto _"Podría haber pasado algo"_...¿Desde cuando decía tantas idioteces?, sabia perfectamente que desde que no tenia a Shukaku iba a experimentar cosas nuevas como sentimientos y acciones nunca realizadas pero, sinceramente, ser un imbesil y decir babosadas no estaba entre sus planes

-Hey Gaara.-Dijo una conocida voz-. ¿Vas a quedarte allí lo que queda de la noche o vas a entrar a la casa?.-Pregunto Kankuro mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Supongo que entraré.-Dijo fríamente dirigiéndose a la entrada

Pero al abrir la puerta encontró algo que no se esperaba:

Temari se encontraba con un delantal de cocina, con la cara y el mismo untados de lo que parecía _"La cena"_ que comerían aquella noche. Tenia las manos en la cintura, los labios tensados y miraba a Gaara fijamente y por primera vez en su vida, el joven Ninja sintió algo de miedo hacia su hermana, porque si había algo que Kankuro y el sabían a la perfección era que había algo que jamás debías hacer: Poner furiosa a Sabaku No Temari

-¿Donde estabas?.-Fueron las únicas dos palabras que salieron de la boca de su hermana

-Yo.. .-Empezó Gaara, retrocediendo un paso

-Vamos Temari, ya esta grandecito como para que...

-Cállate Kankuro....¿Donde estabas Gaara?.-Repitió sin pestañear o dejar de observar a su hermano menor

-Temari, yo...

-Espera Gaara, no debes explicarle nada, puedes haber estado donde quieras...

-Joder Kankuro cierra el pico...¿Donde estabas Gaara?.-Insistió Temari

-Pues bien yo esta...

-¿No quiero cerrarlo comprendes? Gaara ya es mayor de edad, puede...

-¡¿VAS A CALLARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ KANKURO?!.-Gritó Temari, fuera de sí

- ¡¡NO LO CREO!!

En el rostro de Gaara se formo una sonrisa, eso si le gustaba, no lo negaría, sus dos hermanos se estaban peleando por el: Temari por sobre protegerlo y saber donde había estado, y Kankuro por defender sus derechos de que ya era grande y tenia libertades...

-¿¡NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER?!, ¡VETE A JUGAR CON TUS MARIONETAS!

-¿¡PORQUE MEJOR NO TE VAS A AVANICAR A ESE _VAGO_ QUE TANTO TE ENCANTA?!

-Aggg...¡¡Kankuro!!! Te voy a....-Dijo Temari, mas exaltada y muy abochornada

-¡¡Basta ya!!.-Grito fuertemente el mas pequeño de los Sabaku No, haciendo que sus dos hermanos guardaran silencio.-Estaba dejando a Matsuri en su departamento, ¿feliz?.-Preguntó mirando a Temari para después entrar hasta la estancia, había sido algo rudo con ella, después de todo solo quería protegerlo, pero aún así...

-Cla...claro, no hay problema Gaara.-Dijo entonces Temari, con un extraño cambio de humor-. Debes venir cansado, ¿quieres ver la película primero o comer?

Kankuro observó confundido a su hermana _"Joder que cambian rápido de humor la mujeres"_, pensó rascándose la cabeza

-Lo que ustedes quieran.-Dijo mirándola, cruzado de brazos

-Bien.-Intervino Kankuro-.Íbamos a cenar, pero le dije a Temari que no _podíamos_ empezar sin ti.-Dijo sonriendo con cierta malicia

Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada, cuando Temari se había ido a la cocina

-Que amable en esperarme.-Dijo en susurro, mirando al marionetista

-No pensaba comer yo solo, como hermanos que somos, debemos soportar esta pena juntos.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo con diversión, en un susurro casi inaudible

Gaara dejo salir un suspiro, en realidad, el tenia razón...si tenían que comer esa cosa a la que Temari llamaba _cena_ al menos deberían hacerlo juntos.

*

Matsuri cerró la puerta de su departamento, y cuando pudo escuchar los pasos de su Sensei alejándose dejo salir un suspiro y se recostó contra la puerta, había estado tan nerviosa durante todo el camino hasta su hogar: no dejaba las manos quietas, le temblaban las piernas y su respiración había estado exaltada.

Se deslizó lentamente, aun contra la puerta, hasta quedar sentada en el piso...eso era demasiado para ella, una cosa era que él le aconsejara que dejara de trabajar tanto y otra muy distinta que la acompañara a casa, alegando que "Podría haber pasado algo"

-¿Podría haber pasado algo?.-Repitió para sí Matsuri.-Pero...si solo vivo a unos cuantos pisos de su casa...

Y así era, desde que Matsuri había empezado a entrenar con Gaara, el le había propuesto, muy diplomáticamente, si quería vivir en la torre del Kazekage para así poder supervisar mejor su entrenamiento.

Ella había aceptado muy sorprendida y apenada pero por sobre todo, encantada y así desde hacia unos cuantos años Matsuri vivía a tan solo unos cuantos pisos de la vivienda de su Sensei.

*

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana en Sunagakure y en la vivienda de los tres ninjas Sabaku No se escuchaba una acompasada respiración, al parecer, alguien dormía

-Deberíamos llevarla al cuarto.-Dijo Kankuro cargando a su hermana como los recién casados

-Tienes razón.-Contestó Gaara caminando en frente de él

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Temari ,prendieron la luz de la mesa de noche y la depositaron con cuidado sobre su cama, Gaara se acerco con cuidado y soltó lentamente las cuatro coletas de su hermana, dejando que el rubio cabello cayera rebelde hasta mas debajo de sus hombros

Kankuro miraba sonriendo la escena, ver así a Gaara lo hacia sentirse tan bien

-¿Que pasa?.-Preguntó Gaara al ver la extraña forma como el otro lo observaba

-¿¿Ehh??...¡¡Oh nada!!...descuida.-Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y cubriendo a Temari con las sabana de su cama

Cuando estaban apunto de marcarse escucharon que ella murmuraba algo

-¿Nani?

-¿Que esta diciendo Kankuro?

-¿No tengo idea...

Ambos hermanos se acercaron mas a Temari, hasta quedar casi enfrente de su rostro, entonces Temari bostezó y se giró lentamente hasta abrazar la almohada que tenia al lado y dijo mas claramente:

-_Shikamaru..._

Ambos chicos se miraron y tuvieron que morderse los labios para no estallar en risas

-_Shikamaru.. ._-Repitió la rubia en sueños, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

Gaara puso una mano en la boca de Kankuro, el cual estaba casi llorando de la risa, y se mordió aun mas fuerte sus propios labios, nunca creía haber recordado tener tantas ganas de reírse como en ese instante..y es que ver a su hermana diciendo el nombre del vago de la aldea de Konoha mientras sonreía era más que cómico

-Va..mo..nos.-Murmuró Gaara, usando todas sus fuerzas vara evitar romper en carcajadas con su hermano

Kankuro solo asintió y ambos salieron lentamente de la habitación, una vez de vuelta en la estancia ambos se miraron y el lugar se lleno de carcajadas

-Shikamaru.. .-Susurró Kankuro, imitando la voz de Temari haciendo que Gaara se riera aún mas

-Y pensar que se sueña con él.-Opino el Kage una vez que se tranquilizó

-Nunca dejaré de recordarle este momento.-Dijo Kankuro haciendo que Gaara sonriera de forma algo maliciosa _"Por supuesto que nó"_ concordó el pelirrojo en su mente

-Y bien hermanito.-Dijo alborotando el rojizo pelo de su hermano-. ¿Que quieres hacer ahora?

Gaara lo miró, sin impedírselo, sabia que esa era la forma en que él le demostraba su cariño, _nó se lo impediría_

-¿Que tal una partida de Poker?.-Sugirió Gaara

-Claro pero, hagámoslo mas interesante...

-¿Que piensas?

Kankuro se dirigió hacia su habitación y regresó barajando un mazo de cartas

-Si yo gano, me dirás todo lo que piensas respecto a _la libreta_ de Matsuri.-Dijo mirándolo

Eso agarró con la guardia baja a Gaara el cual solo le regresó la mirada a Kankuro, suspiró ,_"Muy astuto"_ pensó

-Bien.-Aceptó el pelirrojo mientras su hermano sonreía complacido-. Pero.. .-La expresión el rostro de Kankuro cambio-. Si yo gano, me dirás cual es el royo que tú te traes con Kumiko-Chan

Kankuro empezó a toser desesperadamente

-¿¿Cómo?? ¿¿Cuándo??.-Preguntaba perplejo Kankuro

Gaara sonrío con superioridad, si Kankuro descubría cuando el observaba a Matsuri, ¿Por qué el no podía descubrír a Kankuro observando a Kumiko?

*

¿Quieren saber quien es Kumiko? ¿Les gustaría enterarse que hablaron durante el camino Gaara y Matsuri? ¿Quien ganara la apuesta?, todo en el próximo capitulo ^^. Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo

¡¡Adiós!!


	4. Capitulo 4: Destapando las cartas

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del ¡¡Oh todo poderoso!! Kishimoto-San. Todos responden: _¡¡Amén!!_

**Capitulo 4:** Destapando las cartas

-_Full_.-Anunció una voz tranquila, mostrando las cartas y sonriendo con arrogancia

-Joder Gaara...

-Ahora me dirás todo sobre tú y Kumiko-Chan así que...

-Espera un segundo.-Lo interrumpió Kankuro-. Dijimos que las primeras 5 rondas serian de ensayo, y esa querido Kazekage en la 5 ronda

Gaara suspiro, molesto

-Eres un tramposo Kankuro

Los hermanos Sabaku No llevaban casi una hora jugando Poker, en cada mano se demoraban mucho pensando como jugar las cartas y poder ganar el juego, pero ahora llegaría la hora de la verdad, alguno de los dos debía perder y ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

-Tramposo no, estratégico

-Solo cállate y reparte las cartas

Kankuro lo miro y repartió dos cartas para cada uno y puso tres destapadas sobre la mesa

-¿Sigues?.- Cuestionó Kankuro

-Por supuesto

Kankuro colocó otra carta mas sobre la mesa, Gaara asintió indicándole que no se retiraría

-Como quieras.-Dijo el marionetista, poniendo la quinta carta destapada

A ambos hermanos se les dibujo una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro y ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo _"Gané"_

-¿Porque no hacemos esto mas interesante?.-Inquirió el hermano mayor, observando al pelirrojo con cuidado

-¿Como?

-El que pierda, además de lo acordado, deberá invitar a Nara Shikamaru a venir a la aldea..

-¿Con que pretexto lo haríamos?

-Diremos que Temari desea verlo

Gaara miró lentamente a Kankuro, el que hiciera eso, seria cruelmente asesinado por su hermana

-Bien.-Aceptó el Kage.-Pero...después de hacerlo se lo diremos a Temari, es decir, que lo invitamos de parte de ella, justo el día que valla a llegar

-Uhhh, bien pensado.-Replicó el moreno-. Quien diría que tenias talento para las bromas...

-Ni yo me lo imaginaba.- Respondió el pelirrojo, formando una media sonrisa en su perfecto rostro, _"Con que...así se siente pasar tiempo de calidad con tu hermano" _Pensó Gaara, sintiendo que su pecho se expandía de lo que parecia ser _felicidad_

-Bien, muestra tus cartas...

-Lamento decirlo Kankuro pero, Temari te matara por tener que invitar a Shikamaru Nara.- Dijo sonriendo con arrogancia.- _Flush_ -. Anuncio mostrando sus cartas

-Demonios...-Mascullo Kankuro-. Pero...no me ganas con eso.- Anuncio con burla

-¿¡Que!?

-Un tu honor Kazekage-Sama, una _Flor Imperial_-. Dijo mostrando sus cartas

-¡¡Mierda!!

*

Mientras tanto Matsuri se encontraba sentada en la pequeña terraza de su habitación, la cual dejaba ver una hermosa vista de la aldea, sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la misma pero al hacerlo noto que tenia algo en la mano

-Mi libreta.- Dijo en voz alta mirando el pequeño objeto

Era bastante pequeña, pero no demasiado, tenia un color verde claro y una pequeña flor rosa en a esquina superior derecha.

La kunoichi sonrío aun mas recordando como la había obtenido

**Flash Back**

Matsuri se encontraba caminando por los pasillo, pensando en _él_ de nuevo

"_Sera normal pensar tanto en alguien?" _Se cuestiono internamente la kunoichi, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero tan atenta en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto que alguien venia corriendo hacia ella

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda...No termine el informe que me pidió Gaara por quedarme ayer viendo esa película...¡¡joder!! a quien engaño, solo vi la estupida película porque el protagonista se parecía a Nara...¡¡¿Cómo pude pasar toda la noche pensando en él?!!...Shikamaru, me vas a volver loca..."-._ Pensaba enfadada Temari, mientras corría hacia la oficina del Kazekage, le pensaba inventar una buena escusa para no tener el informe que le había encargado su hermano pero cuando menos se dio cuenta tenia a Matsuri en frente y no tenia tiempo de frenar

-¡¡¡¡Cuidado Matsuri!!!!

-Que demonios...¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!

Ambas jóvenes chocaron con fuerza, cayendo al piso

-Auch, eso dolió.- Dijo Matsuri sin poder evitar sonreír, mientras se tomaba la cabeza

- Lo se lo se, es mala idea correr en los pasillos de la torre, lo tendré mas presente.- Murmuraba Temari con gestos de dolor

Ambas amigas se levantaron para después reír un poco, la verdad había sido muy gracioso

-Dömo Sumimasen Temari-San.-Se escuso Matsuri haciendo una reverencia

-Descuida Matsuri, venia pensando en cosas y tu...porque no prestabas atención al camino?.-Inquirió mirándola-. En que pensabas?

-Yo...no..etto.-Murmuraba, sonrojándose lentamente

-Conozco ese balbuceo y esa mirada..ademas que te pusiste roja.- Temari escrutó el rostro de su amiga.- Piensas en _él_ de nuevo, ¿no?

-¡¡No!! Yo..como podría..él solo...jamás...-Matsuri sintió la mirada de Temari y desistió de mentir-. Bien , de acuerdo...estaba pensando en él ¿si?

Temari le sonrío

-Descuida Matsuri, yo venia pensando en Shikamaru.-Confesó, haciendo que la castaña le sonriera, solo Matsuri sabia a la perfección que ella estaba enamorada del domador de sombras

-Es que ya no se que hacer..casi se volvió una enfermedad, enserio, debe ser insano pensar tanto en alguien.- Dijo Matsuri bajando la mirada

-Jajaja, tranquila eso es muy normal, pero si te diré que es malo quedarse con todos esos pensamientos...

-¿¡Pretendes que se los diga!?.- Exclamó Matsuri, exaltada

-Jamás dije eso, te digo solamente que no es bueno que te lo guardes todo...

-Temari-San, sabes que no puedo decírtelos a ti es que..no..me da mucha vergüenza y...

-Lo sé, por eso tengo esto para ti.- Dijo la rubia entregándole una pequeña bolsa negra sellada

-¿Y esto?

-Es un lugar donde podrás desahogarte y no sentirte ahogada con tanto pensamiento sin dejarlo salir de alguna forma...

Matsuri miro el objeto envuelto y después a Temari, esta asintió indicándole que lo abriera, ella lo hizo y cuando retiro el empaque negro vio una hermosa libreta, _su libreta_

-¡¡Gracias Temari-S..!! .-Pero cuando regresó la mirada notó que la kunoichi no se encontraba allí

**Fin Flash Back**

Matusi sonrío y abrió su libreta, recordó el sueño que había tenido hacia dos noches y se sonrojo ligeramente

"_Kami, ¿porque debo tener sueños tan pervertidos?"_ Se cuestiono mientras empezaba a escribir

*

No muy lejos de allí Gaara miraba incrédulo a su hermano mayor

-Bien Gaara.-Le sonrío-.¡Escupe la sopa!, ¿qué te traes con Matsuri y su cosa esa?

El pelirrojo se movió incomodo en su silla, la verdad, ni siquiera el sabia con certeza que le estaba ocurriendo últimamente

-No lo sé.-Murmuró cruzándose de brazos y sintiendo de nuevo que sus mejillas ardían bajo su piel

-Si tu, y este marionetista idiota ya te creyó.-Dijo Kankuro mirándolo-. Vamos Gaara, puedes confiar en mí...

Y esa era la verdad, en el fondo Kankuro sabia que lo único que quería era tener la confianza de su pequeño hermano, quería recuperar todo el tiempo que jamás compartió con el en su niñez, quería que el lo sintiera como _su hermano mayor_

Gaara lo miró sorprendido al escuchar su ultima oración, y ahora lo sabia, él podía confiar en Kankuro

-Bien...es, extraño. Ni yo mismo se que esta pasando, solo se te decir que .-Gaara suspiro, admitirse eso le costaba mas de lo que se imaginaba-. Que me molesta en proporciones enormes, no saber que carajos escribe Matsuri es su _porquería_ esa

Kankuro le sonrío

-Bien.-Dijo mirándole-.¿Y no piensas hacer nada?

-¿Y que quieres que haga?.-Inquirió Gaara

-Pues mirar que dice en la _porquería esa_, como le dices tú.-Le dijo su hermano, en tono obvio

Gaara se lo pensó por unos momentos, era lo que había pensado en hacer aquellas dos infernales semanas...

-Nó.-Contestó finalmente, dejando a Kankuro con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido

Aclaraciones:

_**Poker:**_El juego de cartas póquer (o, en inglés, poker) es el más popular del tipo de juegos llamados de apuesta, en la cual los jugadores, con todas o parte de sus cartas ocultas, hacen apuestas sobre una puja inicial, tras lo cual, la suma de apuestas es para el jugador o jugadores que tienen la mejor combinación de cartas.

_**Full:**_ Tres cartas iguales (Trio), más otras dos iguales (Par).

_**Flush:**_Cinco cartas del mismo palo sin ser seguidas.

_**Flor Imperial:**_ Cinco cartas seguidas del mismo palo del 10 al As, el mejor juego que te puede salir en Poker, nada le ganará a esta jugada.

_**Dömo Sumimasen:**_ Por favor, discúlpeme

*

¿Les gustaría saber que escribe Matsuri en su _porquería de libreta_?

Gracias por todos sus reviews, que me animan demasiado, hasta el próximo capitulo

¡¡Besos!!


	5. Capitulo 5: Conveniente accidente

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del ¡¡Oh todo poderoso!! Kishimoto-San. Todos responden: _¡¡Amén!!_

**Capitulo 5:** Conveniente accidente

-¡¿No?!.-Repitió Kankuro, totalmente fuera de sí

-Ya me oíste, Nó.-Contesto el pelirrojo, sin perder la paciencia

-¿Por..porque?.- Quiso saber el Ninja

-Porque siempre he pensado que meterse en asuntos de los demás es simplemente una perdida de tiempo y no cambiaré mi forma de pensar ahora, Kankuro.-Razonó mirándole

-Vale.-Dijo el marionetista, pero aun sin rendirse-. Supongo que prefieres pasar tus próximos cuarenta años como Kazekage viendo como Matsuri escribe en su endemoniada cosa, ¿no?

-Hmp.-Murmuró el Kage, tampoco se lo había planteado así...en algo Kankuro tenia razón, no soportaría mas tiempo esa situación

-A menos, que quieras llevar a cabo mi plan

-¿Tienes un...plan?.- Preguntó Gaara, confundido

-Por supuesto

-Creo que no te dejo suficiente trabajo, Kankuro.-Razonó el pelirrojo

-Tsk, solo escucha...

Así los dos hermanos Sabaku No se quedaron algunas horas hablando sobre el famoso plan de Kankuro, Gaara seguía creyendo que todo aquello era una locura después de toco _"a el no le debía importar que carajos decía en esa jodida cosa"_

A la mañana siguiente Temari se despertó cuando los rayos del sol alumbraron su rostro

"¿_Estoy..en mi cuarto?"_ pensó levantándose lentamente , se miró al espejo que tenia en su habitación, ya no tenia puestas sus cuatro moñas _"¿Cuando me solté el pelo y como llegue a mi habitación_?", se preguntaba mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello y salía hacia la cocina

-¿¿Kankuro??.-Pregunto avanzando por la casa-. ¿¿Gaara ??

Llegó a la sala y sonrió, ambos hermanos se habían quedado dormidos sobre la mesa, al parecer, habían jugado poker

"_Me pregunto que abran apostado esta vez, la ultima vez que jugaron Kankuro perdió casi todo su dinero"_ Recordaba divertida Temari _"Que testarudo es, jamás le ganará a Gaara, juega demasiado bien"_

Pero la joven kunoichi jamás se imaginaria que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kankuro le había ganado a su hermano menor.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y empezó a hacer el desayuno, Kankuro al sentir el olor a comida medio quemada empezó a despertar, causando que Gaara también despertara

-Haaah.-Bostezó el marionetista mientras estiraba los brazos-. Buenos días, ¿que tal dormiste sobre la mesa?.-Pregunto sonriendo ligeramente

-Incomodo.-Respondió el Kage, mientras movía el cuello.

"_Que tal dormist_e" se repitió Gaara en su mente, antes no podía dormir y después de ya no tener al Shukaku solo tenia pesadillas cuando lo intentaba. Temari lo había notado y por las noches se deslizaba hasta el cuarto de su hermano, él siempre la descubría y le decía que se fuera, que no sucedía nada. Pero un día ella se hartó y le impuso su presencia para dormir y Gaara cansado de discutir aceptó a regañadientes. Temari custodio entonces lo sueños de Gaara por casi un año, calmándolo y abrazándolo cuando lo necesitaba y desde entonces había podido dormir bien.

- Ohayou Gozaimasu.-Saludó Temari desde la cocina, al oírlos hablar, regresando a la mesa con los "desayunos"

- Ohayou Gozaimasu.-Repitieron ambos de mala gana, al ver la _deliciosa _comida que les esperaba

*

Matsuri despertó lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-Y sigo soñando con el.-Se dijo sin levantarse de la cama-. Como siga así, me podrá una orden de restricción mental.-se giró lentamente y miro la hora en el reloj

-¡¡KAMI, SE ME HIZO TARDE DE NUEVO!!

*

-Y ¿a que hora me quedé dormida?.-Preguntaba Temari, detrás de su dos hermanos, yendo hacia sus respectivas oficinas

-Ni nosotros lo sabemos Temari, solo te quedaste dormida.-Respondió Kankuro

No muy lejos de allí, la pobre ex alumna corría hacia su puesto de trabajo, con un montón de pergaminos en sus manos y su ahora inseparable, libreta

-¡¡¡No debo llegar tarde!!! ¡¡Gaara-Sensei se enfadará!!.- Decía Matsuri mientras corría por los pasillos, desesperada

"_Ya solo falta un poco"_ Pensaba la kunoichi, _"Solo un..."_

-¡¡Gaara-Sensei!!!.-Gritó antes de que se oyera un sonido sordo y ocurriera una lluvia de pergaminos

Ahora en el corredor reinaba el caos, los tres hermanos al ver que Matsuri había aparecido de repente corriendo en su dirección, trataron de moverse y quitarse de su camino, pero de otro corredor había parecido otra joven kunoichi, haciendo que Kankuro se desconcentrara y chocara con sus hermanos. Al final los 5 ninjas terminaron derrumbados en el suelo

-Gomen.. .-Murmuró Matsuri, con los ojos cerrados, rompiendo el largo silencio

-Descuida..Matsuri.-Escuchó que decía la voz de Kankuro-. Fue culpa de todos

-Creo que fue mi culpa.-Dijo una dulce y calmada voz-. Lo siento

-Claro que no Kumiko.-Se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Kankuro, pero ahora sonaba mas emocionada-. No fue tu culpa

-En realidad, fue culpa de Kankuro.-Termino una voz ronca, justo al lado del oído de Matsuri, haciendo que esta temblara y se sonrojara

"_Gaara-Sama"_, pensó la castaña, cerrando mas fuerte sus ojos, sintiendo su rostro arder junto al de el Kazekage

Todos se levantaron lentamente, para después ayudar a Matsuri con sus papeles

-Creo que ya es la segunda vez que nos pasa esto, ¿no Matsuri?.-Dijo Temari, entregadote unos pergaminos

-Conmigo le pasa casi a diario.-Dijo dulcemente Kumiko, recogiendo otros pergaminos

-Gracias Kumiko.-Respondió Matsuri, sonriéndole a su amiga

_Kumiko Megami_ era una dulce kunoichi de Sunagakure de la misma edad de Kankuro, era una chuunin muy divertida y encantadora, bromeaba todo el tiempo y solo había una persona en el mundo que pudiera acabar con su casi eterna paciencia: Sabaku No Kankuro. Siempre llevaba un kimono muy hermoso, mas específicamente un _Furisode_, que tenia un pronunciado escote en "V" que generalmente hacia que los ojos de Kankuro se perdieran en él. Llevaba su pelo color fucsia pálido recogido en dos largas coletas y tenía unos grandes ojos jade que hacían que te sintieras en paz y armonía.

-Bien, tengo que ir a arreglar unas cuantas cosas en el consejo.-Dijo Kumiko, sonriendo-. Temari-San, Kazekage-Sama .-Se despidió haciendo una reverencia-. Adiós Matsu.-Agregó en tono cariñoso y se encamino hacia donde la esperaba el consejo pero antes paró frente a Kankuro

-Dewa, mata Kankuro-San.-Murmuró haciendo otra reverencia, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía con leve picardía

-Tenlo por seguro Kumiko.-Dijo este sonriéndole, viendo como se perdía de su vista

-Deja tus coqueteos para después Kankuro.-Dijo Temari

-Tsk, ¿que quieres que haga?, ¿que pierda una oportunidad para hacerlo?.-Inquirió mirándole

-No, quiero que al menos lo hagas bien...

-Bien.-Interrumpió el Kazekage, viendo como se formaría una pelea-. Tengo que ir a trabajar.-Dijo encaminándose hacia su oficina, seguido su asistente

*

-Aquí están los informes que hoy debe revisar y los papeles que debe firmar Gaara-Sensei.-Informó Matsuri, una vez llegaron a la oficina

-Bien, gracias.-Murmuró sin mirarla a los ojos-. Y envía un mensaje a Konoha, necesitamos que Nara Shikamaru venga cuanto antes

-Hai.-Respondido también sin mirarlo a el a los ojos._ "Soy tan idiota, ¿cómo creer que un Ninja de su nivel al menos me miraria?"_

Le dirigió otra fugaz mirada y salio de la oficina

Gaara empezó con su aburrida tarea diaria, llevaba revisando informes y poniendo su firma en un montón de pergaminos casi dos horas, hasta que algo llamo su atención, un pequeño papel rosa resaltaba sobe el resto, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró lentamente.

Al parecer con todo el revuelo de la estrellada, una hoja de la _porquería de libreta_ de Matsuri se había despegado de esta y había terminado entre sus informes

Aclaraciones:

**_Ohayou Gozaimasu_**_**:**_ Buenos días

_**Kumiko Megami:**_ Estuve investigando y este nombre significa: Diosa de eterna belleza. Quise inventar este personaje solo, por y para Kankuro, ya que, los tres hermanos Sabaku No son de mis personajes favoritos y como Gaara y Temari ya tienen sus parejas...creí que era el turno de Kankuro, después de todo, se merece una buena chica. Si hay algún interesado en ver la imagen de esta dulce joven acá podrán verla: http : // i138 . photobucket . com / albums / q276 / cardcaptorfreak / anime _ girl . jpg (Sin los espacios)

_**Furisode:**_ El furisode es el kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos. Estas características son para atraer a los posibles pretendientes, en caso de Kumiko, a Kankuro xD .

_**Dewa, mata:**_ Hasta luego

_**Hai:**_ Sí

*

¿Recuerdan esta frase?: _"Kami, porque debo tener sueños tan pervertidos?"_ ...Bueno probablemente en el siguiente capitulo puedan enterarse que tan pervertidos son aquellos sueños. ¿Los deje _aún _mas ansiosos que con el final de este Capitulo?...¿Sí?...Me alegro ^^

¡¡Gracias por los reviews!! ¡¡Hasta otra!! Y ahora que lo pienso no se pueden quejar, Pongo cap casi a diario xD...¡¡Adiós!!


	6. Capitulo 6: Sueños

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del ¡¡Oh todo poderoso!! Kishimoto-San. Todos responden: _¡¡Amén!!_

Advertencia: ¿recuerdan que dije al inicio del Fic que tendría pensamientos subidos de tono? Pues bien, ha llegado la hora así que advierto: este capitulo es subidito de tono así que si no puedes soportarlo por favor no continúes leyendo, de aquí ya es tu responsabilidad

**Capitulo 6:** Sueños "ligeramente" emocionados

Gaara cerro los ojos y respiró profundamente mientras dejaba el papel sobre su escritorio y entrelazaba sus dedos.

"¿_Que puedo hacer?"_ Se cuestiono internamente, bastante confundido. Al fin podría, aunque fuera en minima parte, saber una de las tantas cosas que Matsuri escribía en su _jodida porquería_, pero aun le quedaba una duda en su mente, si siempre había pensado que inferir en cosas privadas era una mera estupidez ¿Por qué ahora pensaba que no tenia nada...**nada** de malo fisgonear en los asuntos de su ex alumna?

La acompasada respiración del joven Kazekage y el Tictac del reloj era todo lo que se escuchaba en la oficina

El pelirrojo le echó otra fugaz mirada al papel rosa, también estaba la cuestión de que quizás Matsuri podría regresar a decirle que ya había mandado el mensaje a Konoha, a dejarle mas informes o a cualquier otra cosa, pero en ese momento una pequeña fracción de la conversación que había tenido con Kankuro, durante a explicación de su plan, regresó a su memoria

"_Eres un Ninja Gaara, ¡¡debes tomar riesgos!! ¡¡Y mucho mas si ese riesgo traerá consigo algo que te interesa!!...Joder, y no me mires así porque saber perfectamente que es verdad!!"_ Había dicho, bastamente exaltado, el marionetista

Gaara tomo aire de nuevo

-Mas te vale tener razón, Kankuro.-Se dijo para sí mismo mientras tomaba el papel y lo leía lentamente

_Acércate a mí_

_Quiero probar tu piel de marfil_

_Deseo tocarte_

_Deseo besarte_

_Quiero escuchar tu corazón latir_

_¿Puedo rozarte?_

_¿Y con mis dedos delinearte?_

_Como me encantaría escucharte gemir_

_Porque yo ya lo hago_

_Cuando pienso en ti_

_Cierro los ojos y te siento aquí_

_Tan cerca de mí_

_Quisiera abrazarte y no dejarte ir_

_Tus labios morder_

_Tu nombre gritar_

_Desearía que fuera mas que solo soñar_

_Porque cuándo despierto_

_Y tu aquí no estas_

_Mi mundo decae, no existo más_

_Pues tus ojos de cielo me dejan atrás._

Gaara pasó saliva, exaltado .Tenia la respiración algo mas acelerada que antes de leer aquel,¿como llamarlo?, ¿revelador poemita?, lo leyó una vez mas

-Joder...-Murmuró dejando la hoja de nuevo en su escritorio y pasándose las manos por su cabello, confundido. Una parte de su ser _exigía_ inmediatamente saber quien era el _desgraciado_ que producía **eso** en su ex alumna, pero, por otra parte, imaginarse a la dulce Matsuri sintiendo y..soñando todo aquello hacia que algo creciera en su pecho, algo que ardía y lo hacia sentir extraño, nunca había experimentado eso y quería averiguar que era.

El Kazekage, creyendo que era un completo masoquista, leyó por tercera vez el poema

-Como me encantaría escucharte gemir.-Repitió en voz alta-. Porque yo ya lo hago, cuando pienso en ti....Tus labios morder, tu nombre gritar .- Gaara se detuvo allí mientras una fugaz imagen apareció en su mente donde Matsuri hacia lo que su poema relataba...

Se tomó la cabeza con frustración, dejando de pensar inmediatamente en ello ¡¡todo esto era demasiado!!, una cosa era obsesionarse con esa _cochina libreta_ pero otra muy distinta era pensar en Matsuri..¡¡De esa maldita forma!!.

El no era un _pervertido_, así de simple. Nunca lo había sido y no empezaría a serlo en ese momento. Lo máximo que llegaba a decir sobre una chica era quizás _"Linda"_ y ahora resultaba imaginándose a Matsuri...

-¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!.-Grito fuera de sí, sin saber que hacer y justo en ese instante Temari entró en su oficina

-¿Gaara?.-Pregunto acercándose, preocupada-. Porque gritas?, ¿qué sucede?

El Kage se maldijo por dentro

-Nada.-Respondió cortante

-¿Seguro?

-Te digo que sí, dime que quieres, estoy ocupado.-Murmuró en tono molesto, poniendo un pergamino sobre el papel rosa, sintiendo que su perfecta piel de porcelana se tenia de rojo sangre, se había ruborizado ligeramente, pero Temari que era mucho mas observadora que Kankuro lo pudo notar

-¿Estas enfermo?.-Seguía cuestionando mientras ponía su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de Gaara

-No, ¿por?.-Pregunto medio fastidiado

-No lo sé, es solo que tu _piel de marfil_ nunca suele estar sonrosada.-Contestó mirándole

La cabeza de Gaara zumbó

"_Acércate a mí_

_Quiero probar tu piel de marfil"_

Este miro fugazmente el lugar donde se debía encontrara el poema de Matsuri, justo debajo del informe que había puesto

-Uhm.-Fue toda la respuesta que dio, auto convenciéndose que solo era una coincidencia, mientras fijaba su mirada en Temari-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-No en realidad.-Contestó-. Solo pasé cerca y quise...saludarte.-Murmuro bajando la mirada

El Kage abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Temari había ido solo a saludarle, a preocuparse por el..y él simplemente había respondido todas su preguntas de forma tajante dándole a entender que se marchara.

La mano del pelirrojo se poso sobre la de su hermana

-Gracias.-Susurró mirándola lentamente

Temari sonrío, mas animada

-Me encanta cuando tus _ojos de cielo_ me observan de esa forma.-Le comentó sonriendo, mientras se soltaba de la mano de su hermano menor y se encaminaba hacia la puerta

"_Mi mundo decae, no existo más_

_Pues tus ojos de cielo me dejan atrás"_

"_S¿erá posible?"_ Se cuestiono Gaara, escuchando su corazón latir con fuerza, si seguía así Temari lo notaria, debía controlarse

-Debo seguir trabajando.-Anuncio antes de salir-. Adiós...

La puerta se cerró

-¿Será posible?.-Se cuestiono el pelirrojo en voz alta-. ¿Que ese poema..lo halla echo..pensando en..mí?

*

Ese había sido un largo día, y mas tedioso de llevar para Sabaku No Gaara: no había hecho ni la mitad del trabajo que debía hacer ese día ya que cada cinco minutos suspendía para _leer_. Había re leído tantas veces ese poema aquel día que ya se lo sabia de memoria.

El Kage de Suna se dejó caer en su cama

-Ahora entiendo porque Nara Shikamaru dice que todo es problemático.-Dijo para sí mientras entrecerraba los ojos

Ya había amanecido y estaba de nuevo en su oficina, ¿A que hora había llegado hasta allí?, a duras penas y recordaba la noche anterior...La puerta se abrió y Gaara pudo escuchar una dulce voz

-Gomen nasai Gaara-Sama.-Se disculpo su ex alumna, entrando en la oficina-. Pero... .-Empezó Matsuri, acercándose a él

_Acércate a mí_

_Quiero probar tu piel de marfil_

-¿Si Matsuri?.-Le animo viéndola cada vez mas cerca pero cuando menos se dio cuenta _ella _esta allí, demasiado cerca de _el_, podía sentir su frió aliento en su rostro y de repente su mano lo rozó, fue un toque lento y cuidadoso, le estaba acariciando la mejilla...y en menos de un segundo sus labios se estaban tocando

_Deseo tocarte_

_Deseo besarte_

_Quiero escuchar tu corazón latir_

Matsuri se separo del atónito Gaara, las emociones se agolpaban con fuerza en el pecho del mas pequeño de los Sabaku No, la ninja paso lentamente sus dedos sobre las facciones del Kazekage, su frente, sus ojos, su boca...

_¿Puedo rozarte?_

_¿Y con mis dedos delinearte?_

Las manos del pelirrojo reaccionaron solas pasándolas lentamente sobre la cintura de la kunoichi

-Gaa...Gaara-Sensei.- Gimio a su oído, en un susurro provocativo, provocando que los pensamientos y la visión de este se nublaran de satisfacción, escucharla decir su nombre..de esa forma

_Como me encantaría escucharte gemir_

_Porque yo ya lo hago_

_Cuando pienso en ti_

Este la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su aroma, sintiendo su piel...se sentía tan bien, ser querido de esa forma por alguien más, no de la forma fraternal que lo querian sus hermanos, de la forma en que lo estaban haciendo Matsuri

_Cierro los ojos y te siento aquí_

_Tan cerca de mí_

_Quisiera abrazarte y no dejarte ir_

Ella se acomodó como pudo sobre su Sensei mientras sus labios se volvían a rozar, Matsuri mordió levemente el labio inferior del pelirrojo mientras repetía su nombre en tono cada vez mas alto

_Tus labios morder_

_Tu nombre gritar_

Gaara la acercó a el, quería disfrutar de sus dulces labios una vez mas...

-Gaara-Sensei.-Repitió lentamente mientras mordía el lóbulo del Kazekage...

_Desearía que fuera mas que solo soñar_

El pelirrojo despertó sobresaltado, estaba bañado en sudor y tenia la respiración acelerada. Se tomo el rostro, estaba caliente, estaba ardiendo..sintió algo extraño y miro a su alrededor. Supo que la temperatura de rostro aumentaba un poco mas al notar lo _húmedo_ de su cama debajo de él y sin necesidad de ser un experto comprendió de inmediato que no era solo sudor . Se dejó caer con fuerza sobre su cama

_Porque cuándo despierto_

_Y tu aquí no estas_

_Mi mundo decae, no existo más_

_Pues tus ojos de cielo me dejan atrás_

Esta confuso, enojado y cansado...no pensaría en eso ahora, trataría de dormir, esperando no tener mas _sueños _como los de hacia un momento, al día siguiente pensaría en lo que sucedió, pero había algo que sabia desde ese mismo instante:

-Esto se acaba aquí.-Dijo en voz alta-. Solucionaré esto cuanto antes..pienso leer esa _porquería de libreta_.

Aclaraciones:

_**Gomen nasai:**_ Perdón

*

¿Les gustó? Bueno no es TAN subido de tono pero si un poco, quisiera agregar que obviamente Matsuri no solo escribe **esa** clase de cosas en su libreta, ya pronto sabrán porque lo digo xD gracias de nuevo a todos lo que me han dejado review , a los que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y sobre todo me siento alagada por los que me han agregado como una de sus autoras favoritas

¡¡Besos y hasta mañana xD!!

Por cierto quisiera recordarles que la frase : _"Kami, porque debo tener sueños tan pervertidos?", _la pensó Matsuri en el cuarto capitulo...solo era para recordarles xD


	7. Capitulo 7: Cumpliendo apuestas

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del ¡¡Oh todo poderoso!! Kishimoto-San. Todos responden: _¡¡Amén!!_

Aviso: Y acá hay un capitulo con el _ligero_ ShikaTema que prometí

**Capitulo 7: **Cumpliendo apuestas..."Nara Shikamaru está aquí"

Tres emociones estaban fuertemente marcadas en el pecho del Kazekage, la primera era _la confusión._ Nunca en su vida había tenido _esa_ clase de sueños como los de la noche anterior, ya que, _primero_ al tener al Shukaku no podía dormir, _después_ tenia solo pesadillas, _luego_ simplemente dormía con alguno que otro sueño tranquilo y _ahora_ ¿resultaba teniendo _sueños húmedos_ con Matsuri? Y no solo eso, le había ¿gustado?, **confusión.** La segura emoción era la de _enojo._ Estaba **enojado** consigo mismo por que aquella absurda obsesión llegara a esos limites, estaba **enojado** con Matsuri por escribir _eso_ en su _jodida porquería_ y finalmente estaba **enojado** ya que no había podido completar el sueño, aunque Gaara no pensara mucho en esto ultimo..él lo sabía, lo tenia muy claro. Y la ultima emoción que sentía era una que no se acumulaba con frecuencia en su ser, una que solo había podido disfrutar plenamente en contadas ocasiones, el sentía _felicidad_. Lo podía percibir, la estaba sintiendo en ese momento, mientras se dirigía a su oficina al recordar como se había sentido, aunque fuera en el sueño, al abrazar a Matsuri. La verdad no le molestaba en realidad que Matsuri escribiera eso en su _jodida porquería_, la verdad era que le molestaba que pudiera dirigirse a alguien más, que sus suspiros fueran de otro imbesil al cual le partiría el cuello en tal caso.

-Ohayou Gozaimasu Gaara-Sensei.-Dijo una dulce voz, justo cuando Gaara llego a la puerta de su oficina

-Ohayou Gozaimasu Matsuri.-Respondió el Kage con tranquilidad, con su típica voz gélida aunque una fracción del sueño recorrió su mente: _"-Gaa...Gaara-Sensei.-Dijo a su oído, en un susurro provocativo, provocando que los pensamientos y la visión de este se nublaran de satisfacción, escucharla decir su nombre..de esa forma"_ El Kazekage miró en otra dirección

-En su oficina he dejado los papeles que debe firmar, que le ha mandado el consejo junto con la orden de organización de los exámenes chunnin .-Le informó su asistente

-¿Los examines?.-Repitió observándola

-Hai, este año un Ninja de la Arena debe organizarlos junto a uno Konoha, Gaara-Sensei

-Bien, si eso es todo, estaré en mi oficina.- Murmuró abriendo la puerta

-Y Gaara-Sensei....Nara Shikamaru acaba de llegar.-Le dijo Matsuri, con un ligero cambio de tono en su voz, ahora se le distinguía un tono, ¿de picardía?

-Bien, dile que lo espero en media hora en mi oficina

-Hai.-Dijo la kunoichi levantándose de su asiento dispuesta a hacerlo de inmediato

-Y también dile a Temari que la necesito ver ahora mismo en mi oficina, junto con Kankuro.- Terminó con un aburrido suspiro

*

-No lo comprendo, ¿para que nos puede necesitar con tanta urgencia Gaara?.-Le cuestiono Temari a su hermano

-No lo sé, pero tengo un ligero presentimiento.-Murmuró con burla el marionetista

-Como sea, ya llegamos.-Dijo la kunoichi tocando la puerta-. ¿Gaara?, ¿podemos pasar?

-Adelante.-Contestó una pausada y fría voz al otro lado de la puerta

Los dos hermanos Sabaku No entraron a la oficina

-¿A sucedido algo Gaara?.-Quiso saber Temari de inmediato

-Si Gaara.-Dijo Kankuro, con un leve toque de diversión y fanfarronería-. ¿Sucede algo?

El kage fulminó a su hermano

-Iré al punto, esto solo te concierne a ti Temari pero Kankuro debia estar presente.-Comenzó el pelirrojo, en tono calmado y pausado

-Que..¿¿que sucede Gaara??.-Miró a su otro hermano-. ¿¿Kankuro??

-Nara Shikamaru está aquí.-Anunció el hermano menor, con total tranquilidad

Temari se quedo fría por unos segundos...Shikamaru ¿aquí? ¿ahora?...no lo veía desde hacia algún tiempo, un largo tiempo en que solo pensaba en él

-Oh.-Fue toda la respuesta que dio la rubia-.¿ Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Tiene que ver porque primero yo lo invite de parte tuya.-Le soltó Gaara como si nada pasara, como si le estuviera dando una lección de historia

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-Y segundo porque tu y el planearan los exámenes chunnin de este año.-Terminó el pelirrojo, cruzando los dedos sobre la mesa-.¿ De acuerdo?

Kankuro sonrío satisfecho, eso estaría mas que bueno, Temari estaría completamente apenada al hablar con Shikamaru, porque este creía que ella lo había invitado y para completar debían planear juntos el examen _"Eso no era parte de la apuesta, pero ha sido bueno Gaara"_ Pensó el marionetista riendo por lo bajo

-¡¡¿De acuerdo?!!.-Repitió Temari, fuera de sí-.¡¡¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo!!! ¡¡¡Porque invitaste a Nara de mi parte!!! ¡¡Y porque justo me lo dices cuando ya esta aquí!!!

-Porque es la apuesta que hice con Kankuro.-Replicó sin alterarse el Kazekage

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Nani!!!???

-Demonios, ahora también a mí me descuartizará.-Rezongó Kankuro

-Jugamos poker, apostamos, perdí y ahora cumplo.-Le comentó Gaara mirándola-. Supongo que no tienes ningún problema Temari...

-Si Temari después de todo, a ti _solo te fastidia ese perezoso Nara_, ¿verdad?

-Cla...claro, no hay ningún problema chicos.-Dijo rechinando los dientes, solo Matsuri sabia todo lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Nara Shikamaru y por ahora no deseaba que sus hermanos lo supieran y de su propia boca. Kankuro la _joderia_ por eso el resto de su vida

-Bien, porque el debe llegar justo...ahora.-Finalizó el pelirrojo mientras la puerta se abría dejando pasar al domador de sombras junto con la dulce kunoichi de la arena

Temari contuvo la respiración, estaba allí de nuevo, frente a ella, mas provocativo que nunca con su cabello recogido y esa mirada que la congelaba y arrebataba, allí plantado frente a ella estaba Nara Shikamaru

*

Matsuri avanzaba tranquilamente por los corredores de la torre del Kazekage, había dormido bastante bien la noche anterior, soñando con él como ya era costumbre, escribiendo en su libreta....pero sucedía algo extraño respecto a eso, no podía encontrar el poema que escribió tras recordar un sueño bastante _morboso _que había tenido con el dueño de su mente y corazón, _"Donde estará?"_ se cuestiono mientras llegaba a una enorme sala muy bien decorada con sillones cómodos, lámparas, cuadros armoniosos y un hermoso ventilador que colgaba del techo, para refrescar un poco a los visitantes que allí se encontraran

-Shikamaru-San .-Llamó al único que se encontraba en la sala además de ella-. Gaara-Sensei te espera en su oficina

-Gracias Matsuri.-Respondió levantándose y poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos

El Nara caminaba despreocupadamente detrás de la castaña. El día anterior había llegado un aviso a Konoha que decía que él era solicitado con _extrema urgencia_ por Sabaku No Temari. Tan solo escuchar a Shizune decirle esto había dejado de observar las nubes para ir directamente a alistar sus cosas para irse. No podía evitarlo, ni aunque quisiera, porque solo tenia una debilidad en el mundo y esa debilidad era Temari del Desierto, la embajadora de la Arena. Ella era toda una Diosa de los vientos que tenia la habilidad de manejarlo a su antojo, con solo posar sus hermosos y profundos ojos en él, con solo morder sus labios sugestivamente, solo con la manera que se contoneaba con su hermoso pelo rubio brillando a la luz del sol podían causar que el perdiera los estribos.

-Es aquí Shikamaru-San .-Escuchó que decía la voz de Matsuri

-Bien, entremos entonces y acabemos con esto.-Dijo suspirando y mirando la kunoichi, esta asintió y abrió la puerta lentamente, dejando pasar primero a Shikamaru y entrando a la oficina detrás de él

Y allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, la miró lentamente, de la cabeza a sus pies, _hermosa...perfecta..._esas palabras se le venían a la mente al verla allí parada, con una mano sobre su cintura y la otra apoyada cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio de su hermano, parecía un poco exaltada y estaba ligeramente sonrojada lo cual a los ojos de Shikamaru la hacia lucir aun mas hermosa y _deseable_

-Bienvenido Nara Shikamaru.-Saludó Gaara de forma diplomática

-Gracias Kazekage-san .-Respondió sin quitar la mirada de encima de Temari-. Kankuro-san y Temari-san .-Saludó lentamente

-Iré al punto Shikamaru, te llamamos con tanta prisa por dos razones.-Intervino Kankuro-. La primera es porque Temari te mando a llamar, se moría por verte....

Temari apretó los puños mientras se sonrojaba , sus dos hermanos, estaban muertos

En la boca del Nara apareció una sonrisa de superioridad

-Y la segunda es porque tu y ella deben preparar juntos de nuevo el examen chunnin ¿bien?.-Termino el marionetista

-Mendokusai .-Murmuró Shikamaru-. Sí si, supongo que no hay problema pero...debemos empezar justo ahora?

-No, podrán empezar cuando ambos lo decidan.-Dijo Gaara mirado a su hermana

-Empezaremos mañana.-Le dijo Temari a Shikamaru

-Bien.-Dijo suspirando y cruzándose de brazos, esperando por si los hermanos Sabaku No tenían algo que agregar

-Y como eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse.-Ordeno el Kage, dirigiéndose a todos

-Hai.-Respondieron todos en coro, dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Hey Matsuri.-Dijo Shikamaru al llegar la puerta y verle mas de cerca.-Hasta ahora lo noto pero, has cambiado bastante...Naruto tiene razón al decir que eres bastante _guapa_.. .-Comento distraídamente

-Gra..gracias Shikamaru-San.-Contestó Matsuri, fuertemente sonrojada

El Nara había dicho esto no solo porque lo creyera si no porque lo había analizado desde varias formas y todas llevaban a la conclusión de que si hacia eso Temari estaría celosa

La rubia fulmino al domador de sombras mientras lo empujaba al salir de la oficina

Pero el joven Ninja de Konoha jamás se imagino que esto causaría molestia en dos de los hermanos del desierto

Gaara fulmino completamente a Shikamaru, sin que este lo pudiera verlo ya que observaba como Temari salía de la oficina, _"Solo repitelo Nara y te meto tu Mendokusai por el..."_ Pensó el Kage de forma inconciente

-Hmp, Ya se pueden retirar.-Repitió Gaara en tono mas áspero y fuerte tras escuchar el halago del Ninja hacia **su** ex alumna

Matsuri y Shikamaru asintieron y salieron de la oficina dejando al Kazekage y a Kankuro solos

-Que fue eso, ¿celos quizas?.-Pregunto con diversión el marionetista

-Tsk Kankuro ¿no tienes que ir a espiar a Kumiko-Chan o algo así?

-Ja ja ja .-Dijo Kankuro con ironía-. Que divertido...pero quizás lo haga si Shikamaru viene conmigo a espiar a Matsuri...

Un intenso silencio se apoderó del lugar mientras Gaara dirigía una mirada gélida a su hermano

-¿Vamos a hacer mi plan Gaara?.-Cuestionó por fin el hermano mayor

-Por supuesto.-Le contestó el pelirrojo-. Ya no soporto esto más, pienso leer esa _asquerosa porquería_, lo mas pronto que pueda...

*

¡¡Konnichi wa!! Espero que el Capitulo haya sido de su agrado, se que no es gran contenido ShikaTema pero desde el principio dije que seria muy _ligero._ Quiero dejar _algunas_ palabras a _algunos_ de mis lectores:

Midory: Me halaga mucho que te guste mi Fic y que maneje bien la personalidad de Gaara, debo admitirte que al iniciar la historia temía no poder hacerlo bien. Te agradezco mucho que me dejes esos consejillos de escritura, en este capitulo intenté que todo quedara bien redactado, con lo de los interrogantes y el acento.

Link-Kun: También quisiera agradecerte por leer mi historia, gracias por la aclaración que me hiciste del _juego,_ a mi me enseñaron Poker sin la jugada que me dejaste por esa razón no la puse. Por cierto, me encanta dejarte picado de curiosidad con los capítulos xD

Minami 016: ¡¡Tus reviews me encantan!! Me animo al 100% al leerlos, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón =D

Y bien solo eso diré por ahora...¡¡Descuiden!! No me olvido del resto de mis fieles lectores y tengan por seguro que al final de la historia le dejaré a cada uno un agradecimiento especial. Finalmente y antes de aburrirlos con tanta palabrería quisiera preguntarles:

¿Quieren saber que sueño tuvo Matsuri para escribir _tal_ cosa?

Según su respuesta lo aré o no lo aré, no lo incluiría en este Fic ya que tengo la visión terminada de los capítulos faltantes pero lo aria como un ONE-SHOOT paralelo a la historia para así poder ponerle clasificación "M", ¿qué me dicen?, jejeje espero sus respuestas a esta preguntita...

¡¡Besos y hasta...mañana xD!!


	8. Capitulo 8: El codiciado plan

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del ¡¡Oh todo poderoso!! Kishimoto-San. Todos responden: _¡¡Amén!!_

**Capitulo 8: **El codiciado plan

Ese seria el día, ese día se definiría todo y se acabaría toda esa maldita confusión. Ese día Sabaku No Gaara estaba completamente decidido, _él_ iba a leer la _jodida porquería_ de Matsuri sí o sí. Estaba yendo a comer el _apetitoso_ desayuno que seguramente ya abría terminado de cocinar Temari.

-Joder, y como está de mal genio le queda aún peor.-Escuchó murmurar a Kankuro en voz baja, a la vez que llegaba a la mesa. De inmediato lo comprendió. Había algo color verde pálido en el plato de Kankuro, el desayuno se veía quemado, poco comestible y nocivo para la salud. Gaara suspiro, cuando Temari se molestaba la comida le quedaba muchísimo peor.

-Ohayou Gozaimasu.-Saludó Gaara en tono tranquilo, sentándose en la mesa

Como respuesta solo recibió un cabeceo de Kankuro, el cual picaba con desconfianza la comida, y un simple "Hmp" de Temari, la cual le puso su _apetitoso_ desayuno en frente y se dirigió a su habitación

-Sigue bastante molesta... .-Comentó el marionetista mientras decidía meterse a la boca la cosa verde de extraña procedencia

-No debería estarlo, le hacemos un favor.-Respondió Gaara sin perder la calma

Kankuro, aun con la boca llena lo miró sin comprender

-Tsk, no te lo explicaré, tu tienes ojos...puedes descubrirlo solo.-Le dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos

Kankuro terminó el primer bocado y suspiro con fastidio, sabia peor de lo que se veía, pero tenia hambre y nada mas que comer.

-Y bien, ¿ya te decidiste a realizar mi plan? O ¿piensas esperar a tener mas sueños _calientes_ con Matsuri? .-Cuestionó Kankuro con una sonrisa

La perfecta piel de porcelana del Kazekage fue quemada por el ligero rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, mucho mas notorio que las veces anteriores, ¿Kankuro..lo..sabia?. Al no saber que responder simplemente lo contempló, de manera fría y distante...como lo hacia cuando aun tenia al Shukaku

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?.-Pregunto el hermano mayor

-Dime...como demonios lo sabes.-Murmuró el pelirrojo entre dientes, apretando los puños y tratando de tranquilizarse

-Gaara... .-Kankuro se inclinó hacia él-. Siempre has hablado en sueños...y mi habitación queda al lado de la tuya

El kage le miró entre sorprendido y enojado consigo mismo

-Bueno aunque quizás _hablar _no sea la mejor palabra para describir lo que escuché hace una noche.-Dijo el castaño, a punto de estallar de risas-. Me parece que una mejor palabra para describir seria algo así como_ gemir_...

Gaara abrió los ojos, sorprendido...¿él había..había..?

-Vamos tampoco te pongas así, es normal por todo eso de las hormonas y eso... pero como ahora no tengo tiempo para darte lata con una clase del "cuerpo humano" lo dejamos para otro día ¿si?.-Finalizó Kankuro, mas divertido por todo aquello

-Como sea.-Dijo en susurro, mirando a otra parte

-Bien pero aun no respondes, ¿el plan sí o no?

-Sí.-Contesto Gaara-. Lo aremos hoy

-Perfecto.-Dijo el marionetista, muy complacido-. Entonces vamos a repasarlo...

Los dos hermanos Sabaku No repasaron el plan algunas veces, tratando de encontrar alguna falla pero no encontraron error alguno así que terminaron en menos de media hora

-Bien, al parecer no hay nada de malo.-Comentó el Kazekage mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Pero sigo creyendo que necesitas mas trabajo porque si tienes tiempo para planear esto...

-Tsk, bien por mí que pensé en este plan.-Murmuró Kankuro levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa

-¿Por ti?.-Inquirió Gaara, con incredulidad

-Por supuesto, imagínate tener que escuchar por muchísimas noches mas cosas como "Ahhh...sí Matsuri...Mmm".-Dijo el castaño con voz ronca, imitando un gemido, antes de cerrar con un portazo justo a tiempo para evitar la avalancha de arena que se dirigía hacia el.

*

Temari caminaba ofuscada por los pasillos

-Matsuri.-Dijo en tono molesto al llegar frente al escritorio de la chica-. ¿Donde esta Shikamaru?

-No lo se Temari-san, pero supongo que debe estar observando nubes o durmiendo un poco...

-¡¡Mierda!! Le dije que empezaríamos hoy, quien demonios se cree ese remedo de Ninja...

La rubia pudo observar que Matsuri la miraba divertida

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.-Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

-Lo que te hace el amor Temari-san.-Respondió Matsuri, sonriéndole

-Tsk.-Susurró mirando a otra parte-.Y dime..¿como vas con la libreta?

-M...muy bien gracias.-Comentó Matsuri mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-¿Sabes que es buena idea?.-Dijo Temari mirándola de nuevo-. Leerlos en vos alta de vez en cuando...

*

El Kazekage caminaba hacia su oficina, repasando una y otra vez el dichoso plan de Kankuro. Nunca en su vida había hecho esto ya que cuando de llevar a cabo un plan se trataba simplemente lo realizaba y punto. No repasaba los pasos ni lo que tenia que decir o hacer solo lo hacia y si algo se complicaba solo..lo solucionaba. "_Patético_" Se dijo a si mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza, podía enfrentarse a un millón de Ninjas altamente experimentados, pelear e incluso matarlos a todos ellos si amenazaban a su aldea o a alguien importante para él. Pero le era jodidamente complicado leer la libreta de una chica. _"Patético"_ se repitió frustrado al tiempo que alguien aparecía frente a el

-¿Por qué tan distraído Gaara?.-Cuestionó Kankuro mientras le sonreía

-Tsk agradece que hay gente aquí adentro como testigos porque de lo contrario de estrangularía.-Murmuró cruzándose de brazos el pelirrojo-. Pero aguarda a que tenga un momento...

-Vamos vamos no es para tanto, además ¿qué querías que te dijera? ¿Qué no haces ninguna clase de ruidos extraños cuando sueñas quien sabe que porquerías con tu asistente?.-Pregunto el marionetista, mirándolo lentamente

-¡¡Joder!! Cierra la boca, o es que quieres que toda Sunagakure se entere.-Respondió Gaara mientras fulminaba completamente a su hermano mayor, Kankuro lo estaba sacando de sus casillas

-Quizás no toda Suna se entere.-Comentó una voz aburrida-. Pero al parecer yo ya lo hice...

-¿¡Shikamaru!?.-Exclamo Kankuro, exaltado

Al parecer el vago de Konoha había estado contemplando las nubes en el techo de la torre del Kazekage y al bajar por las escaleras había oído la interesante discusión de los Sabaku No

-Ja, quien lo diría... .-Dijo el Nara con un deje de burla, mirando al pelirrojo

-¿G...Gaara?.-Pregunto Kankuro, nervioso

El Kage tenia la cabeza agachada y los brazos cruzados, su áspera respiración resonaba en los oídos de Kankuro y Shikamaru. Ahora no solo su hermano lo sabia...ahora también lo sabia Nara, eso era...demasiado. La gélida mirada del pelirrojo se poso sobre ambos ninjas, los cuales dieron dos pasos hacia atrás, era oficial..lo habían sacado de sus casillas.

*

-¿Estas..estas segura Temari-san?.-Pregunto Matsuri, mirando a la rubia

-Por supuesto, si descargar todo lo que piensas en una libreta te hace sentir bien, decirlo en voz alta es aun mejor...obviamente lo aras cuando estés sola.-Agregó al ver la cara que ponía Matsuri

-De acuerdo, no es mala idea.-Aceptó la castaña, mientras sonreía

-Bien, ahora a buscara a ese perezoso.-Rezongó Temari, alejándose de Matsuri

-¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Temari-san!!.-Llamó Matsuri, logrando que esta regresara

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ha llegado una nota de Konoha, La Godaime pide permiso para que dos ninjas vengan a hacer algo muy importante a Suna, pero no especifica a que vienen exactamente.-Respondió la asistente del Kazekage

-Pues, dile a Gaara ¿no?

-Se que eso debería hacer pero he esperado toda la mañana y Gaara-sensei no llega

-Que extraño, Gaara jamás llega tarde pero, en fin si lo necesitan con tanta urgencia responde que sí, que pueden venir.-Dijo Temari, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero dime, ¿dice cuales ninjas de Konoha vendrán?

-Hyuuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto.-Contesto Matsuri, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

*

-Vale, vale...ayudaré.-Dijo Shikamaru por fin

-¿Ý quien demonios ha pedido tu ayuda?.- Pregunto Gaara, cruzándose de brazos, estaba mandando al carajo su posición de Kazekage al tratar así a un Ninja y aliado de Konoha pero estaba bastante cabreado, es decir, ¿a caso todo el mundo debía saber lo de su sueño con Matsuri? _"Y todo por esa jodida porquería"_ Pensó, suspirando

-Cálmate Gaara, nos puede ayudar con el plan... .-Sugirió Kankuro

Después de haberle volado la paciencia al Kazekage de Suna, Shikamaru y Kankuro se habían demorado un buen rato en calmarlo un poco, tiempo en el cual el Nara aseguraba que no diría nada y Kankuro insistía en contarle todo al domador de sombras ya que podría ser útil. Ahora se encontraban en un desierto pasillo de la torre y Kankuro acababa de contar su plan a Shikamaru mientras Gaara solo perdía su mirada en el piso, algo agradecido de que su hermano no mencionara mas el tema de su _peculiares_ sueños.

-No necesito su ayuda.-Insistió el Kage, fulminando al domador de sombras

-Agg por favor Gaara, sabes perfectamente que podría distraer a Temari mientras yo distraigo a Matsuri...

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, Kakuro tenia razón, necesitaban la ayuda de Shikamaru si no quería que Temari apareciera en cualquier momento a arruinar lo que Kankuro había planeado con tanto esmero. _"Enserio, necesita mas trabajo"_ Volvió a pensar Gaara, mirando de soslayo a su hermano

-¿Distraer a Temari?.-Cuestiono Shikamaru, algo mas interesado

-Sí...solo tendrías que...

*

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde en Sunagakure no sato cuando Kankuro apareció frente al escritorio de Matsuri

-Konnichi wa Matsuri .- Saludó sonriéndole a la joven

-K..Konnichi wa Kankuro-san.-Respondió Matsuri, observando al marionetista-. ¿Sabes donde se encuentra Gaara-sensei? El nunca falta al trabajo...

Kankuro sonrío aun más

-Sí, cuando venia con el por la mañana, hacia acá, Kumiko nos aviso algo así como que había una emergencia y los ancianos del consejo necesitaban hablar con él, asi que supongo que aun debe estar reunido con ellos.-Explicó de forma muy convincente

-¿Emergencia?.-Repitió mirando a hermano del Kazekage

-Ajá, no se que clase de emergencia pero eso es todo lo que sé...

-Oh vaya.-Murmuró Matsuri mirando discretamente hacia la oficina de su sensei, no le había dicho a nadie pero toda esa mañana había estado muy preocupada pues nadie sabia dar razón de Gaara

-En fin, ¿Te gustaría salir a comer algo?.-Cuestiono Kankuro, mirándola

-¿Ahora?, pero tengo trabajo que hacer y....

-Vamos vamos, estoy seguro que Gaara no se enfadara.-Insistió el marionetista, _"En realidad, si no fuera parte del plan estoy seguro que sí se molestaría..es más..me estrangularía"_ Pensó torciendo el gesto

-No lo se Kankuro-san...si Gaara-sensei regresa y ve que no estoy...

Kankuro empezaba a desesperarse, no contaba con que Matsuri fuera tan decidida en no abandonar su puesto de trabajo, como se notaba que no se iría hasta que Gaara regresara...

-Por favor, es que Kumiko esta comiendo en este momento y yo..quisiera causarle celos.-Soltó rápidamente, sin siquiera pensarlo

-¿Qué?.-Cuestiono Matsuri, mirando a Kankuro mas interesada

_"¿Qué?"_ se cuestiono a si mismo el marionetista en su fuero interno _"¿Causarle celos?, joder eso me pasa por no cerrar bien mi bocota"._

-S sí, eso..eso dije causarle celos.-Repitió Kankuro, mientras se maldecía por dentro

-Oh bien, supongo que no hay problema, a decir verdad Kumiko-chan es bastante celosa...

El semblante de Kankuro se ilumino

-¿Ah si?.-Pregunto sonriendo, eso no había sido parte del plan, el plan solo era hacer que Matsuri dejara su puesto de trabajo pero si al hacerlo podía causarle algo de celos a Kumiko_..."Bienvenidos sean los celos"_ Pensó el Sabaku No

-Así es, ni te digo lo que aria si ve que alguna chica te besa o.... .-La castaña guardo silencio, la extraña sonrisa que estaba poniendo Kankuro no le gustaba en lo absoluto

-Kankuro-san...

- ...

-Ka..Kankuro-san

-¿Si?

-No nos besaremos...¿ve..verdad?

-No, para nada.-Respondió el marionetista, su voz sonaba cargada de sarcasmo

*

-¡¡Shikamaru!!.-Gritó una voz, tras el sonido de una puerta que se abría

-Mendokusai... .-Suspiro mientras se incorporaba, Temari lo había encontrado en el techo de la torre, observando el atardecer

-Joder, te he estado buscando todo el santo día Nara, ¡¡levanta tu perezoso trasero de una vez y vamos a trabajar!!.-Le espetó Temari, mientras caminaba hacia el

El la vio acercarse, se veía hermosa cuando se enfadaba

Ella lo vio allí recostado, se veía perfecto en aquella pose

-Es muy tarde para trabajar ahora mujer.-Dijo Shikamaru bostezando

-Es tu culpa que empecemos tan tarde.- Continuo discutiéndole, llegando a su lado

-Tsk, eres tan problemática mujer.-Murmuró sentándose

-Yo no soy problemática.-Susurró llegando a su lado-.Y no soy simplemente "mujer", tengo un nombre Nara.-Dijo la rubia acercándose inconcientemente a el-.Y es Sabaku No Temari.-Finalizó al tiempo que golpeaba el pecho del Ninja con su dedo tres veces, por cada parte de su nombre

-Conozco tu nombre a la perfección Temari.-Susurró acercándose un poco mas, eso ya no era solo distraer a Temari por el plan, ahora iba en serio-. Y también se que eres la chica mas problemática que conozco, siempre formando líos y discutiendo conmigo...

-Tu eres quien discute conmigo.-Dijo la chica, sintiendo que su orgullo había sido herido

-Sabes, somos como dos polos puestos.-Susurró observándola lentamente, ella era perfecta

-Y los polos opuestos se atraen.-Soltó Temari para después sonrojarse levemente pero con una sonrisa seductora

Shikamaru sonrío y acaricio una de las mejillas sonrosadas de la hermosa Ninja del desierto

-No, los polos opuestos se complementan.-Terminó el domador de sombras al tiempo que unía sus labios con los de Temari

*

_"No, para nada"...."No para nada"..."No para nada"._ El sarcástico comentario de Kankuro resonó en su cabeza un y otra vez, el Kage gruñó por lo bajo mientras cerraba los puños con rudeza. _Él_ solo debía sacar a Matsuri de su lugar de trabajo, en ningún maldito momento estaba en los planes que Kankuro le daria celos a Kumiko_..."En ningún momento estaba en los planes que él besaría a Matsuri"_ Pensó tratando de tranquilizarse, o iba a destruir su oficina en cualquier momento

Gaara se encontraba en su oficina, había entrado en ella por la ventana, con suma facilidad y sin ser visto ni oído por nadie. Recostado contra la puerta escuchaba la conversación que sostenían su hermano y su asistente

Matsuri se sonrojó, una cosa era darle celos a Kumiko y otra cosa era besarse con Kankuro. Primero su amiga la torturaría lentamente y segundo ¿cómo besar a Kankuro si su corazón siempre había sido de....

-Solo era una broma Matsuri.-Comentó Kankuro sacándola de sus pensamientos

La verdad no la besaría, para él ella era solo su amiga. En un instante había perdido la cabeza pensando lo divertido que seria ver a **su** Kumiko celosa y armando una escenita pero de inmediato había regresado a la realidad al notar que seria ir demasiado lejos. Eso y el hecho de que había visto como cierta cantidad de arena se había deslizado por debajo de la puerta del Kazekage y se diría de forma amenazadora hacia el.

-Oh bien..en ese caso déjame arreglar algunas cosas y... .-Empezó mientras cerraba un pergamino

-¡¡No!!.- Exclamo acaloradamente Kankuro, al ver como Matsuri pretendía tomar su libreta, la jalo bruscamente de un brazo, haciéndola levantar del asiento-. No hay tiempo, Kumiko se ira...¡¡Vamos!!.-Dijo mientras se la llevaba casi a rastras del lugar

Gaara suspiró, el plan había sido muy simple, ahora solo tendría que salir y leer la dichosa porquería...Matsuri estaba con Kankuro y se suponía que Temari con Shikamaru. Antes de salir de la oficina el joven Kazekage se acercó hacia su ventana y observó la luna llena. Cuando había tenido aquel monstruo en su interior y nadie se quería acercar a el pasaba largas horas de la noche observando la luna. _"Antes". _Antes todo era tan diferente, sus hermanos no se le aceraban...le tenían miedo..de que los dañara..de que los matara. El los había odiado, los había odiado y había deseado deshacerse de ellos...odiaba verlos entrenar juntos, odiaba verlos pelear, odiaba verlos reír pero sobre todo..odiaba no ser como ellos, odiaba no poder estar con ellos, odiaba no ser un hermano normal. Pero desde aquel día, en que se había planeado destruir Konoha y Shukaku se había desatado por completo, en el que casi muere...ellos lo habían apoyado, cuando creía que moriría solo y que a nadie le importaría ellos se habían puesto frente a él, dispuestos a ayudarlo. Ese día les pidió perdón. Ese día ellos lo cuidaron. Ese día se preocuparon. Y entonces el pudo comprender que no podía odiaros, porque eran sus hermanos. Porque eran su familia y eso era todo lo que el necesitaba.

Una mueca de sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo al recordar toda la ayuda que le habían prestado desde que se fijó hacerse Kazekage, Todas las veces que Kankuro le gritó a los del consejo, desesperado, explicándoles que su hermano había cambiado y que solo el merecía el cargo. Todas las veces que Temari se dormía junto a el, cuidando sus sueños, velado por el.

Y Matsuri...ella, ella siempre había estado con el, ella fue una de las primeras personas que lo trató como lo que era: un ser humano. Siempre allí, siempre con el. No sabia que era exactamente lo que sentía en su pecho cuando pensaba en ella, no era un experto con las emociones, no sabia como llamar todo aquello, pero no se preocupaba. Solo sabia que lo hacia sentir calido, lo hacia sentir bien..y quería que ese sentimiento perdurara.

Lentamente dejó de observar la luna y se dirigió a la salida de su oficina, cerro la puerta tras el después de haber salido y observo hacia el escritorio de Matsuri

-No está.-Dijo Gaara e voz alta, sintiéndose confundido y frustrado

La libreta de Matsuri no estaba.

Aclaraciones:

**Konnichi wa:** Hola

**•**También quisiera aclarar esto:

_"-Yo no soy problemática.-Susurró llegando a su lado-.Y no soy simplemente "mujer", tengo un nombre Nara.-Dijo la rubia acercándose inconcientemente a el-.Y es Sabaku No Temari.-Finalizó al tiempo que golpeaba el pecho del Ninja con su dedo tres veces, por cada parte de su nombre" _

Por si alguien no entendió lo de los golpes, se refería, a que Temari con un dedo golpeaba levemente el pecho de Shikamaru por cada parte de su nombre: Sabaku (un golpecito) No (otro golpecito) Temari (ultimo golpe) xD espero que así halla quedado mas claro

*

¿Les gustó el capitulo? De todo corazón espero que si, me esforcé mucho en este para que quedara mas largo y con un toque mas de ShikaTema. Advierto desde ya: el próximo capitulo será el final, porque no soy muy amiga de los Fics súper extensos, como esos de 58 capítulos xD...pero eso sí, como todo buen FF tendrá un epilogo.

Hasta ahora solo hay dos personas interesadas en el ONE-SHOOT paralelo a la historia que contaría el sueño de Matsuri: Anika-San y Link-Kun. Muchas gracias a los dos =D y si hay alguien mas interesado decídmelo por review

¡¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo!! Adoro sus review's y lamento mucho la tardaza para subir este capitulo...¡¡Hasta mañana xD!!


	9. Capitulo 9: Pensando en ti

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del ¡¡Oh todo poderoso!! Kishimoto-San. Todos responden: _¡¡Amén!!_

**Capitulo 9:** Pensando en ti

La libreta de Matsuri no estaba, _él_ sabia que el trabajo de Kankuro era distraer a Matsuri y no dejarla llevarse su libreta. Pero eso no importaba ahora, simplemente la jodida porquería no estaba, todo el plan se acababa de ir a la mierda.

Gaara suspiró y apoyó una mano sobre la mesa pero entonces escucho una dulce voz proveniente del balcón que estaba justo en frente de él

_Siento.._

_Siento tatas cosas_

_Cuando te acercas a mí_

_Tantos sentimientos se acumulan_

_Solo al verte desde aquí_

El Kazekage camino lentamente hacia el balcón, esa voz..el conocía esa voz...

_Quiero.._

_Quiero que notes que no soy igual_

_Que no soy la misma_

_Que he cambiado ya_

_Deseo..._

_Deseo que veas que lo hice por ti_

_Deseo que me mires y veas algo mas en mi_

Siguió avanzando, lentamente hasta llegar al diminuto balcón, la puerta corrediza estaba abierta, por lo que el frío aire de la noche acaricio su perfecto rostro de porcelana, debía ser bastante tarde ¿cuánto tiempo se había quedado observando la luna?

_¿Por qué cada vez que estoy cerca _

_siento que tu mirada solo me traspasa?_

_Quisiera ser notada_

_Quisiera ser amada_

_Tu inundas mi sueño y mi realidad_

_Tu inspiras mis poemas_

_Tu eres mi luz en la oscuridad_

El Kage miro sorprendido la bella ocupante del balcón, estaba de espalas a él y seguramente no había notado su intromisión. Su corto cabello castaño era ligeramente levantado por la brisa de la noche y pudo notar que sobre sus piernas reposaba su libreta. Allí sentada sobre el barandal y alumbrada bajo la luz de la luna se encontraba su ex alumna

_Desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_Sentí que eras lo correcto para mi_

_¿Miedo?_

_¿Temor?_

_Eso jamás lo he sentido hacia ti_

Matsuri leía en voz calmada su poema mientras Gaara escuchaba sorprendido, ahora lo sabia, ella estaba enamorada...completamente enamorada_..."Imbesil"_ Se dijo a si mismo dispuesto a alejarse de allí, no quería escuchar mas, pensar que en algún momento creyó que el anterior poema que había leído había sido para el lo hacia sentir un completo imbesil, nadie jamás sentiría algo así por el, después de todo el solo era un monstruo.

_Deseo que sientas por mi_

_Todo lo que he sentido yo por ti_

_Anhelo que algún día tu me veas con interés_

_No simplemente como tu alumna_

_Porque para mi eres mas que mi sensei_

Gaara se quedó quieto, con los ojos abiertos y el pulso acelerado...¿Alumna?..¿Sensei?..se giró lentamente sobre sus pisadas para observar a Matsuri

_Y es que dime por favor_

_Como te he de decir yo_

_Todo lo que inspiras en mi_

_Como haces mi corazón latir_

_Jamás llegué a pensar_

_Que me podría enamorar_

_Que yo seria capaz de amar_

Matsuri cerro la libreta, y dejo escapar un suspiro para después sonreír ligeramente, al parecer no había concluido su poema en la libreta pero lo pensaba hacer en este instante

_¡¡Quiero que me expliques por favor!!_

_¡¡Todo esto que siento yo!!_

_Y es que debe ser ilegal_

_Enamorarse del Kazekage de esta forma sin igual_

_He tratado de convencerme_

_Que eres mi sensei_

_¡¡Por eso con estos sentimientos no debería verte!!_

_¿Pero que mas puedo hacer?_

_Yo a ti te amo_

_Y siempre te amaré_

_¡¡Y quiero que me des una inmediata explicación!!_

_De cómo tu Sabaku No Gaara me llenas de esta inspiración_

_Quiero que me digas por favor..._

Matsuri guardo silencio, y giró su cabeza. Tubo que sostenerse con fuerza del barandal ya que sintió que iba a desmayarse

Gaara estaba allí, estaba a su lado, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado sin ninguna expresión ¿A caso hacia oído todo lo que había dicho?

-Termina tu poema.-Dijo el Kazekage, con la voz neutra

-Yo...etto..Gaa...Gaara-sensei.-Tartamudeó torpemente Matsuri

-Termina tu poema.-Repitió-. Por favor.-Pidió con un ligero cambio en el tono de voz.

-Yo no...no podría..yo... .-Matsuri sentía su cara arder, ¿cómo podría terminar de decirlo si el estaba allí? Pero el seguía sin observarla, solo observaba las estrellas, con la mirada perdida...La castaña tomo aire y continuo

_Quiero que me digas por favor..._

_Como es que alguien a logrado_

_Ser lo mas importante_

_Lo mas sagrado_

_Quiero que me digas por favor_

_Como puedo amarte tanto yo._

Matsuri termino su poema y achacó su rostro, completamente avergonzada, acaba de perder el único amigo que había tenido..acababa de perder a su sensei porque de seguro el Kazekage estaría pensando que ella solo era una niñata ridícula, con estupidos sentimientos y eso la destrozaría

Ambos ninjas estaban en silencio

-¿Yo lo hago?.-Cuestiono el pelirrojo, rompiendo aquel silencio

-¿Cómo?.-Pregunto la castaña, confundida

-Acaso yo causo todo eso en ti ¿Matsuri?.-Volvió a cuestionar el Kage, aun sin mirarla

-A...así es G..Gaara-sensei .-Acepto Matsuri, agachando aun mas su rostro, ya no tenia caso negarlo

-¿Por qué?.-Siguió preguntando el Sabaku No

-Bueno Gaara-sensei, yo siempre...

-No.-La interrumpió el, mirándola por primera vez-. ¿Por qué un monstruo como yo puede causarte todo...?

Pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que Matsuri lo había golpeado en el rostro, le había dado una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, el Kage levantó su mirada lentamente y pudo ver como su ex alumna lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos estaba aguados...estaba apunto de llorar

-¿Cómo puedes decir que eres un monstruo?.-Le cuestiono la castaña

-Siempre me consideré uno, he matado a tanta gente...

-¡¡Pues no lo eres!!.-Le interrumpió Matsuri, prácticamente gritando

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato hasta que el joven Kazekage decidió romper el silencio de nuevo

-¿Qué sientes?.-Siguió preguntando-. Cuando escribes eso...

-Siento muchas cosas, pero por sobre todo siento calido.-Dijo la kunoichi tocándose el pecho-. Me hace sentir bien, y quiero que ese sentimiento perdure.-Finalizo sonriendo un poco

Gaara se sorprendió, eso era exactamente lo el sentía

-¿Y que sentimiento es ese?.-Quiso saber el pelirrojo

-Amor.-Respondió su ex alumna, mientras miraba las estrellas

Otro largo silencio se apodero del pequeño balcón_..."Amor...Amor"_ Se repetía a si mismo, ¿seria posible?, no lo sabia.

-Recuerdas que un día te dije que yo no podía amar a nadie.-Dijo Gaara mirando a Matsuri

La kunoichi asintió tristemente

-Pues creo que esa frase ya no tiene valides.-Murmuró el pelirrojo

Matsuri lo miro sorprendida y sonrío. Y cuando Gaara menos se dio cuenta ella estaba uniendo sus labios. El pobre Kazekage solo sentía los dulces labios de su asistente, no sabia que hacer, aquel era su primer beso pero se sentía...bien. Fue un beso algo frío y descuidado pero fue _su beso_ y eso era lo que importaba

Matsuri se separo de su sensei, con una ligera sonrisa

-Mas te vale no estarte burlando de mí.- Dijo el pelirrojo, con los ojos cerrados

La castaña dejo salir una risa

-No es gracioso.-Dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos y abriendo los ojos-. No soy un experto ni nada por el estilo...

Ahora la risa aumento

-No reía por eso.-Gaara la observo-. Reía porque sabes a mi bebida favorita... .-Matsuri se acerco y paso su lengua fugazmente por los labios del pelirrojo-. ...Capuchino

Gaara se saboreo inconcientemente los labios, ella sabia a cerezas

-Esto es tuyo.-Murmuró entregándole un papel arrugado a Matsuri

Ella lo abrió lentamente y Gaara tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayera del barandal

-¡¡Mi poema!!.-Su rostro ardía de vergüenza-.¡¡Lo leíste!!

-Así es.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con expresión tranquila, después hizo que Matsuri se soltara del barandal y se la cargó al hombro

-¡¡Ahhh!! Gaara-sensei ¿que haces? .-Pregunto confundida

-Creo que el sensei sobra.- Murmuró tranquilamente

-Cla..claro pero, a donde me llevas Gaara-se...Gaara

-Te llevo a un lugar a donde me puedas explicar que soñaste para escribir **tal cosa**.-Respondió seriamente...no era una petición, era una orden-. Y mas te vale...que halla sido conmigo.-Termino en tono neutro, aun sin bajarla.

-Y si lo fue, siempre es contigo... .-Matsuri sonrío tímidamente-. Siempre es pensando en ti..

La kunoichi no lo pudo notar, pero en el rostro del Kazekage se formo una extraña y sincera sonrisa...después de todo...la _libreta de porquería_ había sido de gran ayuda...y si antes tenia curiosidad por leer lo que decía en ella, ahora la curiosidad se había ahumeando el triple: no podía negar que ahora quería saber que **mas** escribía sobre **el **en su _jodida porquería_.

**FIN**

Aclaraciones:

Barandal: Listón de hierro, madera u otro material, que sujeta por arriba o por debajo los balaústres de una escalera o balcón. ( era por si alguien no sabia xD )

*

¡¡Konnichi wa!! ¿Les ha gustado la historia? Y pues sí..ha llegado el fin de la historia, se baja el telón rojo, se cierran las cortinas, llego el ending, pasan a gran velocidad los créditos..si sí..aquellos que nadie lee porque no interesan. Como ya dije no soy amiga de los fics demasiado extensos, además que me parece que en estos diez capítulos toda la idea ha quedado bien centradita, y sí no escribí mal he dicho **diez capítulos** porque mañana publicare el **epilogo** pero les digo ¡¡Anímense!! Porque mañana después de dejar el epilogo pondré un añadidito de mas..¡¡Por Kami!! No coman ansias xD, ya pronto lo sabrán. De nuevo muchísimas muchísimas gracias por sus palabras de animo y apoyo. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado

¡¡Hasta mañana!!


	10. Epilogo

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del ¡¡Oh todo poderoso!! Kishimoto-San. Todos responden: _¡¡Amén!!_

**Epilogo**:

Gaara se encontraba en su oficina, estaba leyendo una petición de...una petición de...bueno él sabia que era una petición pero no exactamente de qué. No le estaba poniendo ni un carajo de atención al papel que tenia en sus manos. Habían pasado tres semanas desde el peculiar encuentro que había tenido con Matsuri en el balcón, desde que había descubierto lo que su ex alumna sentía hacia el desde hacia tanto tiempo..gracias a ese poema y para ser sinceros no se cansaba de leerlo. Se lo había...¿como decirlo para que no sonara tan desagradable y descortés?...se lo había tomado prestado, pero sin pedir su opinión. Si exactamente eso había hecho. Aun no podía creer que alguien pudiera tener tantas emociones hacia el, se le hacia completamente imposible...pero Matsuri las tenia y eso era lo que importaba.

El Kazekage dejo el pergamino sobre su mesa y se levantó, para contemplar la vista que tenia de Suna a través de la ventana.

Recordó entonces todo lo que había tenido que hacer para poder saber que decía la _cochina libreta_ esa, porque aun lo seguía siendo...una _cochina libreta del demonio_. Y es que, joder, ¡¡Matsuri se negaba rotundamente a dejársela leer!!...No entendía porque, después de todo el era su...bueno ahora ellos eran novios. El seguía sin ser un **experto** en cuanto a emociones, pero se lo había pedido, a su modo y ella había aceptado.

El Kage sonrío levemente al recordar como había llegado a aquello...

**Flash Back**

Lo sabia Kankuro, lo sabia Temari, lo sabia Kumiko, lo sabia Shikamaru y hasta lo sabia la misma Matsuri. Todos los allí presentes sabían que lo que sentía Gaara hacia su pequeña ex alumna era mas que amistad, incluso el Kazekage lo sabia. Y también era conocimiento de todos el hecho de que él no sabia demostrarlo. Y bueno nadie se lo reprochaba, tampoco por que sintiera amor se pondría a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, vociferando a toda Suna lo que sentía por Matsuri...el no era como Naruto, el cual había gritado a pleno pulmón por toda Konoha el día que se hizo novio de Hinata...el seguía siendo Gaara y siempre lo seria. Estaban en la casa de los Sabaku No. Temari los había invitado a todos a almorzar, aunque para alivio de Gaara y Kankuro comerían ramen a domicilio, ya que desde que la rubia era oficialmente novia de Nara Shikamaru pasaba su tiempo libre con el, por eso ya no tenia tiempo de cocinar. A los hermanos no les importaba, en el fondo, estaban inmensamente agradecidos de que Shikamaru la distrajera hasta la hora de comer.

Todos se hallaban en silencio, y había algo de tensión en el ambiente y eso solo significaba una cosa: Kankuro y Kumiko habían peleado.

Había ocurrido el mismo día del dichoso plan, Kumiko tan solo vio al marionetista tomando de la mano a Matsuri y hablando cariñosamente con ella y los celos habían brotado por cada poro de su piel. En venganza, simplemente tomo al primer imbesil que se le puso en frente y lo besó, así sin más, justo en las narices de Kankuro. Este instantáneamente había dejado de "coquetear" con Matsuri para moler a golpes al pobre infeliz. Los doctores de Suna habían dicho que se recuperaría en dos o tres semanas. Por esa razón Matsuri había regresado por su libreta, _aprovechando que Kumiko estaba muy ocupada gritándole a Kankuro mientras este le respondía en gritos aun mas elevados al tiempo que le quebraba todos los huesos al pobre tipo involucrado que nada tenia que ver_, y esta al pensar que estaba sola había seguido el consejo de Temari: leer un poema en voz alta. Eso había ocurrido hacia una semana y Kankuro junto con Kumiko seguían sin hablarse

Parecían dos niñatos peleando por una chupeta

-¿Y como te ha ido hoy Gaara?.-Preguntó Temari, para romper un poco el silencio

-Bien.-Contesto simplemente

Temari suspiro, mala idea, Gaara nunca había sido un gran conversador

-¿Y que tal tu Matsuri?.-Pregunto la rubia, sonriéndole a su casi-cuñada

-Bastante bien Temari-san....

-¿Te gustaron las flores eh? .-Dijo la Sabaku No con picardía

-¿Cómo dic...?

-¡¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!!, a esas bellas flores que trajo aquel guapo mensajero esta mañana... .-Murmuró Temari en tono divertido, al tiempo que le pegaba una disimulada patada a Kumiko, por debajo de la mesa

Kumiko solo la miro una fracción de segundo y lo entendió enseguida

-¿Guapo mensajero?.-Repitió Shikamaru, haciendo notar en su tono de voz que no le gustaba para nada el termino que había utilizad su novia

-¡¡Oh si!!.-Intervino Kumiko-. Aquel que trajo esas hermosas margaritas hasta tu escritorio Matsuri....

-¡¡El mismo!!, y que flores mas hermosas... .-Siguió Temari, como si hubieran tenido todo planeado desde un principio-. ...no sabia que Niko tuviera contigo esos detalles...

-Por supuesto que sí Temari-san .-Intervino de nuevo Kumiko-. Y aquí entre nos... .-Se acerco a Temari, como si fuera a decir un secreto pero en realidad lo dijo en tono aun mas alto-. Siempre he tenido la impresión que Niko-kun gusta de Matsuri...

-Lo se, lo se..creí que era la única que lo notaba .-Finalizó Temari, en tono de cotilleo

En ese instante todas las miradas se posaron en Matsuri, la cual ya había entendido lo que pretendían sus dos amigas, la verdad aquellas margaritas se las había dado la misma Kumiko ya que le encantaba recoger flores, y ¿quién era el tal Niko?, jamás había oído un nombre tan inventado en toda su vida...

-¿Puedo saber..quien es Niko?.-Preguntó la áspera voz de Gaara, sonaba mas fría de lo normal, las dos kunoichis sonrieron con malicia

-Claro Gaara, Niko es un chico de esta aldea...

-¿A si?.-Volvió a pregunta el kage

-Así es...estoy seguro que lo has visto, ese chico de pelo castaño que se come a Matsu con la mirada... .-Susurró Kumiko con picardía

Entonces la aludida lo recordó, era un extraño chico que había visto una vez en su vida, se había presentado como Niko y después la había viso como si pretendiera violarla...solo lo vio esa vez y nunca más, apenas tenia un vago recuerdo del sujeto

Pero el pelirrojo lo recordaba a la perfección: alto, pelo castaño, ojos platinos, rango: chunnin, imponente y sonreía por todo, tratando de mostrarle a todo mundo su brillante sonrisa...también recordaba a la perfección como ese _pervertido de pacotilla_ había observado a su asistente, si no hubieran estado algunos ancianos del consejo le abría borrado esa falsa sonrisita de _marica_ para toda su vida.

-No exageres Kumiko-chan, el solo... .-Trató de enmendar las cosas la castaña

-¿Te mando flores?.-Preguntó Gaara posando su mirada sin expresión sobre Matsuri

-Etto...yo...

-Por supuesto que sí Gaara.-Concluyó Temari, con una sonrisa arrogante-. Yo de ti me apresuraría, digo, si no quieres que te ganen la partida...

Todo se quedo en silencio de nuevo, pero ahora la respiración del Kage sonaba mas áspera y dificultosa, oh si...las dos kunoichis lo habían logrado...habían puesto celoso al Kazekage..¡¡No!!...mucho mas que eso, lo habían hecho envenenarse de rabia...

-Bueno, aunque si Matsuri no se molesta yo podría entrarle a Niko-kun .-Empezó Kumiko-. después de todo.. .-Miro fugazmente como Kankuro abría los ojos-. ...el condenado esta como quiere

5...4...3..2..1

-¡¡Ya basta!!.-Grito Kankuro, fuera de sí. Tomo del brazo a Kumiko y se la llevo de allí

Temari sofocó su risa al tiempo que Shikamaru sonreía de medio lado.

Mientras tanto Gaara observaba lentamente a Matsuri, no..claro que no, ese imbesil sonrisa de nenita no aria nada de nada con su ex alumna. Se sintió extraño en ese momento, desde que había admitido que algo sentía hacia Matsuri muchos mas sentimientos había empezado a experimentar. Y es que el Kage de Suna aun no compendia que el amor lleva consigo felicidad, tristeza, celos y muchísimas cosas más. Pero todo seria a su tiempo y como todo el mundo sabia, Gaara siempre seria Gaara.

La pobre kunoichi sentía que cada vez se volvía mas pequeña conforme su sensei la miraba de esa forma.

-Matsuri.-Dijo por fin el pelirrojo-.¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

-Cla..claro Gaara.-Murmuró lentamente, aun sin acostumbrarse a llamarlo sin el "sensei"

**Fin Flash Back**

El Kazekage recordaba la perfección que habían salido al lugar donde antes entrenaban y se lo había preguntado directamente. Y _ella_ había aceptado. Pero al parecer ni porque fueran novios le dejaría leer esa asquerosa porquería. Joder y ahora tena muchísimas mas ganas de leer lo que allí decía, después de todo, ahora sabia que todo lo que allí se encontraba iba dirigido hacia el.

Recogió los papeles que quedaban en su escritorio y salio de su oficina.

Debía ir a su casa pues esa noche había una especie de reunión. Irian Shikamaru, Matsuri y Kumiko pues ya se había arreglado con Kankuro.

Y principalmente allí estarían Uzumaki Naruto junto a Hyuuga Hinata. Habían tardado tanto en llegar pues la oji perla había contraído una gripe y Naruto, cual novio sobre protector, la había tenido encerrada en la mansión Hyuuga durante tres semanas donde él y solo él la atendía. A Hinata no le importo en lo absoluto, le encantaba ser cuidada por Naruto de una forma tan especial. Habían llegado esa tarde a Suna y le habían dicho que tenían algo muy importante que decirle por lo que decidió invitarlos a cenar. Para fortuna de todos los invitados aquella noche cocinarían Matsuri y Kumiko, eso ya era un alivio. Por esa misma razón esa noche tuvo que regresar solo a casa, pues desde que se convirtió en el novio de Matsuri la acompañaba hasta su casa y depuse se iba la suya.

Al entrar en el apartamento que compartían los Sabaku No pudo sentir un exquisito aroma. Definitivamente Kumiko y Matsuri debían seguir reemplazando a Temari en la cocina.

*

Todos se hallaban sentados e la mesa, comiendo la exquisita comida que habían hecho las dos kunoichis. Todos iban en el primer plato, excepto Naruto que llevaba casi cuatro.

-Y bien.. .-Empezó Kankuro-. ¿Cómo van ustedes dos? .-Le pregunto a los ninjas de Konoha

-Estamos muy bien.-Soltó Naruto con una gran sonrisa-. Soy mucho mas feliz ahora que estoy con Hinata....

La Hyuuga se sonrojó drásticamente y es que aunque era novia de Naruto desde hacia mucho tiempo, seguía sonrojándose a cada cosa que decía

-Y ex..exactamente por eso vinimos hasta acá Gaara-sama .-Dijo tímidamente la oji perla

E Kazekage miro con curiosidad a la pareja

-Sí si..¡¡al fin lo he hecho!! .-Grito Naruto, mirando a Shikamaru

-Mendokusai, ya era hora Naruto....

-¿Hacer que? .-Preguntó Temari

Naruto sonrío aun mas mineras abrazaba posesivamente a Hinata por la cintura

-Pedí la mano de Hinata, voy a casarme con ella...

Todo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos mientras todos asimilaban el hecho de que Naruto se casaría con la dulce Hinata, después el lugar se lleno de felicitaciones y sonrisas

-¿Y el padre de Hinata no te ha destrozado Naruto? .-Cuestiono Shikamaru

-Bueeeno, lo ha intentado .-Murmuro Naruto rascándose la cabeza y recordando muy a su pesar que casi fue cruelmente asesinado por el jefe del clan Hyuuga

-Es verdad, ni mi padre ni Neji-niisan se lo han tomado muy bien .-Murmuró Hinata, agachando un poco la cabeza

-Descuida Hinata .-Dijo Naruto, aun sin soltarla-. Sabes que Neji solo esta de mal humor porque peleo con TenTen antes de ir a su ultima misión...ya veras que todo sale bien

La Hyuuga asintió mientras le sonreía tímidamente a su novio, a Naruto le encantaba verla sonreír así

-Y como ya dijo Hinata, hemos venido por eso .-Prosiguió Naruto, para observar a Gaara

El Kazekage observó atentamente a la pareja, dudaba mucho que hubieran ido hasta Suna únicamente a decirles que se casarían o que estaban invitados a la boda

- Veras Gaara-sama .-Dijo Hinata, con un leve sonrisa-. Con Naruto-kun lo hemos estado pensando...

-¡¡Y queremos que seas el padrino de nuestra poda!! ¡¡de veras!! .-Soltó sin mas el Uzumaki-. Bueno aunque aun no tenemos la fecha ni nada..pero queríamos preguntarte con tiempo .-Dijo sonriéndole al Kage

-Sabemos que estas muy ocupado, y s..si no puedes hacerlo no hay ningún problema .-Continuo la oji perla, observando al Sabaku No

Todas las miradas se posaron en Gaara, este estaba casi en estado de shock ¿Naruto y Hinata..querían que el fuera su padrino? Pero...¿Y Sasuke? Tenia entendido que el Uchiha había regresado a la aldea, también estaban Shikamaru y Rock Lee...

-¿Por qué...yo? .-Fue todo lo que salio de la boca del pelirrojo

-¡¡Porque eres mi amigo, que clase de pregunta es esa!! .-Insistió el rubio, con una amplia sonrisa

_Amigo..._Repitió la mente del Kazekage, ahora lo comprendía. Cuando era pequeño nunca nadie quiso estar con el, nunca nadie quiso jugar con el, nunca nadie fue su amigo. Ni siquiera podría decir que tenia hermanos en ese entonces.

Fijó su mirada en Kankuro y Temari, ambos charlaban animadamente entre sí, junto con Kumiko y Shikamaru sobre la boda de Hinata y Naruto.

Ahora ya tenia hermanos.

Incluso ya tenia amigos, pensó mientras miraba como el Uzumaki le susurraba algo a la Hyuuga, causando que en su angelical rostro apareciera un sonrojo

Incluso...Gaara sintió como tomaban su mano debajo de la mesa y giro para ver como Matsuri le sonreía tímidamente, este no le dijo nada, pero tampoco apartó su mano..incluso la castaña pudo sentir que le apretaban la mano mas fuerte.

Incluso la tenia a ella, aunque aun su pecho fuera un remolino de cosas y sentimientos que no sabia distinguir, eso ahora no importaba. Aunque hubiera tenido que hacer un millón de cosas para leer la _endemoniada libreta_, no importaba. Estaba seguro que tendría que hacer otro millón para poder leer aunque fuera una mísera pagina más, porque valdría la pena.

-Claro .-Respondió al fin el pelirrojo, mientras miraba a la pareja

Todos en la mesa sonrieron y el Kazekage de Suna pudo sentir como los suaves dedos de su ex alumna se aferraban aun mas a su mano.

*

Bueno, ahora sí...definitivamente se acabó. Quiero agradecer a todos por haber leído mi Fan-Fic, espero de verdad que halla sido de su agrado

**Agradezco a:** Anika-san, Gabe Logan, Kokoro-Yoli-Chan (espero que me pongas un Review por los últimos capítulos xD ), Soari, Minami 016 ( tus reviews siempre me encantaron) Link-kun (creo que ya sabes porque hice ir a Naruto e Hinata a Suna ¿no? =D), Midory ( tus palabras de animo siempre me gustaron y estoy segura de que podrás escribir una excelente historia GaaMatsu) , Luna de Gaara, LuciaUchiha, Ryoga Skywalker y Magarsa.

También muchísimas gracias a todos los que agregaron _Thinking Of You _a sus historias favoritas y a los que me agregaron a mi a sus autores favoritos. Es todo un honor para mí. Terminé esta historia con rapidez porque siempre que empiezo un Fic quiero publicarlo lo mas pronto que pueda para seguir con otros y es que escribiendo esta historia me llegó la inspiración para hacer otro Fic GaaMatsu, deberán estar muy pendientes para cuando lo publique =D

Y lo que les dije ayer del "añadidito" pues acá esta: como lo prometido es deuda **acabo de publicar el ONE-SHOOT Paralelo a la historia**, pueden buscarlo entre mis historias. **Su nombre es Sweet Dreams**. Espero que lo disfruten y también espero verlos en mi próxima creación GaaMatsu.

¡¡Besos!!


End file.
